


A nightmare or a dream

by BTS__Jungkook_97



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS__Jungkook_97/pseuds/BTS__Jungkook_97





	1. prologo

Peter aveva 4 anni all’epoca dei fatti, non si sa né come né perché ma quella notte non aveva dormito per niente, era agitato come non lo era mai stato in vita sua, anche se aveva solo quattro anni ed era difficile per lui, se non impossibile fare un paragone del genere, eppure eccolo lì, sul suo lettino, ad immaginarsi ciò che più temeva…  
Infatti il più grande incubo di Peter era il non rivedere più i suoi genitori.  
Nello stesso momento Richard e Mary Parker si trovavano nella loro stanza da letto a due camere di distanza da quella del piccolo Peter, ignari che il loro piccolino fosse ancora sveglio infatti, stavano finendo di progettare l’ultima parte di ciò che avrebbe firmato la loro condanna a morte.   
Richard entrò cautamente nella stanza del piccolo Peter che, in un lampo era riuscito a fingere alla perfezione un sonno senza sogni, il padre lo svegliò con molta cautela per non farlo svegliare e gli iniettò una strana sostanza nel braccio -È per il tuo bene Peter, è meglio non ricordare chi potrebbe causarti solo dolore- subito dopo entrò Mary ed anche lei pronunciò delle parole per il figlio, Peter si sentiva attutire i sensi, riuscì a capire solamente le ultime parole della madre che lo pregavano di essere felice e di cercare l’amore della sua vita indipendentemente dal pensiero altrui. Richard e Mary caricarono il figlio in macchina con i suoi pochi effetti personali che potevano essere adatti ad un bambino e lo scortarono fino alla casa del fratello del padre. Il fratello del padre di Peter si chiamava Ben ed era a tutti gli effetti lo zio carnale di Peter, poco tempo prima Ben si era sposato con una donna molto attraente che fin da quando era nato Peter, non aveva smesso un secondo di coccolarlo.  
-Ben, May, dobbiamo parlare immediatamente, si tratta di una questione di vita o di morte.- così intraprese il discorso Richard, e May e Ben furono certi che quelle parole, per quanti decenni potessero passare da quel momento se le sarebbero ricordate a vita.

*DUE GIORNI DOPO* 

Peter da due sere a quella parte aveva capito che il suo più grande incubo si era appena avverato, tutti lo credevano incapace di capire ma a quanto pare si sbagliavano di grosso, eccome se si sbagliavano, Peter infondo aveva sempre pensato che era piccolo, non stupido.  
Si svegliò presto quella mattinata anche se il suo umore non variava mai in senso positivo, da quando i suoi se ne erano andati non aveva più quel senso di benessere che aveva prima, e che era certo non avrebbe provato mai più… o almeno così credeva…

*TRE ANNI DOPO* 

Chissà come era successo ma appena sveglio quella mattina Peter si sentiva strano, cercava di pensare a quella fatidica sera in cui tutto era cambiato per sempre, ma era come se qualcosa gli bloccasse i ricordi, come se qualcuno glieli avesse cancellati.   
L’unica cosa che ricordava se si sforzava fino allo stremo delle forze, era il pizzicore di una siringa nel braccio, nient’altro…  
Peter scese a fare colazione con un’insolita fame, la colazione era una cosa che saltava sempre, proprio perché non aveva né la voglia, né l’umore per sedersi a tavola e osservare gli sguardi melensi che si lanciavano May e Ben dopo che, secondo Peter, si erano dati alla pazza gioia, i segni della notte d’amore che portavano i suoi zii gli faceva sperare che forse un giorno, si sarebbe sentito anche lui in quel modo, afflitto accese il televisore, consapevole che di li a poco sarebbe iniziato il telegiornale della mattina, e voleva tenersi aggiornato su tutto quello che succedeva intorno a lui, se non poteva uscire perché era pericoloso allora sarebbe uscito con un po’ di fantasia. Da qualche tempo a quella parte, infatti, Peter si era divertito ad immaginare diversi contesti in cui la sua vita avrebbe potuto evolversi aldilà della sua perdita di memoria, dall’età di quattro anni in giù infatti, era come se avesse un vuoto, come se mancassero dei pezzi.  
Finito il telegiornale delle 10 zio Ben disse che sarebbe uscito a fare un po’ di spesa per la casa dato che non c’era più nulla, ma zio Ben da quell’uscita non sarebbe mai tornato a casa se non scortato da un attestato di morte della camera mortuaria, le poche parole che Peter riuscì a leggere prima che sua zia desse di matto furono: decesso di Ben Parker il 22 giugno 2008 ore 8:12, esplosione autobomba, cadavere polverizzato, tutto ciò che si vide consegnare in mano Peter fu una busta da lettere con dentro un’assegno che doveva fungere da risarcimento da parte del governo americano, un risarcimento dato a tutte le famiglie che perdevano delle persone care, risarcimento che aiutava le famiglie economicamente ma che non avrebbe alleviato mai la perdita di una persona cara, fu così che Peter capì quanto poteva essere distruttiva la morte di una persona, infatti sfogò la sua tristezza chiudendosi in camera sua e piangendo per tutto il giorno e per tutta la notte, cosa che fece anche zia May del resto.

 

*8 ANNI DOPO*

Come ogni mattina Peter si alzò per andare a scuola, andò in bagno, si fece una doccia per togliersi di dosso il sudore dell’ennesimo incubo notturno che lo tormentava da troppo tempo: *indossava una tuta che qualcuno poteva considerare ridicola ma non era così, per lui era stupenda, un’armatura completamente in ferro con un ragno disegnato sul petto, una massa muscolare che si sarebbe solo potuto sognare, e Tony Stark davanti a lui, ad un certo punto non si sentiva più le gambe, la stessa sensazione cominciava a salire sempre di più fino a coprire l’intero corpo, si sentiva soffocare, con il respiro mozzato ed il sudore freddo, c’era un qualcosa che amplificava ancora di più il tutto -signor Stark… non mi sento molto bene- il suo alter-ego nel sogno era spaventato tremava come non mai, intanto cominciava sbriciolarsi e a volare via come sabbia al vento, -la prego signor Stark non voglio morire, non voglio morire, la prego…- continuava a supplicarlo ma anche Peter ormai cominciava a capire che per quanto fosse bravo Tony Stark nell’aiutare le persone in maniera direttamente proporzionale a quanto è ammirato da loro, sai che non può fare nulla per te, o magari non vuole fare nulla, pensi che almeno così si toglierà un peso, un insetto fastidioso in meno a cui pensare, e invece no… lui resta li con te, ricambia quella specie di abbraccio che tu gli stai dando ma che ti aiuta anche a reggerti in piedi anche se ancora per poco perché presto spariranno anche le mani, sai che tutto ciò è troppo lento e fa quasi male, come se fosse un disperato tentativo di far soffrire come un cane la vittima e chiunque la veda sbriciolarsi, una cosa studiata con talmente tanta perfezione da aver calcolato ogni briciola di paura espulsa dal cuore della vittima ed amplificarla per 1000 e poi inviarla a una persona cara -non morirai, te lo giuro- ma ci fu cosa più falsa, te lo ha detto solo per farti rilassare e per non farti pensare che stai volando in un posto dove non conoscerai nessuno, sarai solo come un cane, Tony sa che sei ormai più morto che vivo* Peter si svegliò, urlò, chiese aiuto cercò di respirare ma non ci riuscì, il suo corpo si rifiutò di assorbire aria, e i suoi polmoni non collaborano, si alzò corse in bagno e vomitò anche l’anima. Il ricordo dell’incubo gli fece salire un conato di vomito che espulse subito nel bagno, ormai era una routine, da quando aveva iniziato a fare questo incubo, Peter vomitava ogni volta che qualcosa gli ricordava quella terribile sensazione. Senza perdere ulteriore tempo Peter si sciacquò la bocca dal vomito e andò a scuola.


	2. capitolo 1

Appena uscito di casa, Peter prese il solito autobus che prendeva ogni mattina, il quartiere in cui viveva era il più malfamato della città, a dimostrazione di ciò era che ogni linea di percorso aveva un solo autobus sia per l’andata che per il ritorno. L’autobus che accompagnava Peter fino alla sua scuola era una carretta mezza scassata. Ogni volta che l’autista faceva una frenata un po’ più brusca si sentivano dei rumori non proprio rassicuranti provenire dall’avantreno, prima o poi sarebbe rimasto a piedi durante il tragitto.

Arrivato a scuola, Peter si mise l’anima in pace, lo avrebbero preso in giro come al solito. Si guardò intorno alla ricerca di Ned ma a quanto pare quel giorno il suo migliore amico aveva deciso di non farsi vivo, chissà per quale assurdo motivo. L’ultima volta che Ned non era andato a scuola fu perché, mentre si alzava dal letto, era scivolato ed aveva sbattuto la testa subendo un’imbarazzante trauma cranico non indifferente.

Entrato in classe Peter si rese improvvisamente conto che qualunque cosa fosse successa a Ned, era stato il suo giorno fortunato. Infatti, quando Peter entrò in classe gli si presentò una scena alquanto triste davanti agli occhi. Peter vide che Flash Thompson con un megafono in mano, urlava il suo nome definendolo una pecora. Peter nonostante tutto si sedette ignorando i dispregiativi di Flash e aspettando che tutto ciò finisse.  
Quando finalmente entrò il professore, la pagliacciata di Flash, con tanta soddisfazione per Peter, terminò immediatamente. 

-Allora ragazzi, oggi parleremo della sezione dei metalli della tavola periodica, cominceremo a studiarla mano a mano, la prossima volta da tutti voi voglio che sappiate a memoria, con tutte le definizioni la prima e la seconda colonna a partire dalla seconda alla settima riga.- annunciò il professore, Peter sbuffò, neanche entrato in classe e già dava dei compiti, ormai poteva solo immaginare che cosa avrebbe potuto fare a fine lezione. Così si apprestò a portare a compimento lo svolgimento di tre ore di chimica successive.   
Appena suonò la campanella Peter si apprestò a raggiungere il suo armadietto, il 1181, una volta aperto Peter notò che un biglietto era caduto a terra, lo afferrò e lo lesse, dalle ore 12:54 alle ore 14:45, Tony Stark terrà una lezione di fisica aerospaziale nell’aula magna dell’istituto, la lezione di oggi è aperta solamente alle classi 3°.  
Peter richiuse l’avviso scolastico e si affrettò ad andare a lezione di spagnolo, non vedeva l’ora di osservare dal vivo il proprio mito, entrò nella classe di spagnolo e fece la sua consueta ora che venne però interrotta a metà per far partecipare la classe alla lezione di fisica aerospaziale di Tony Stark.  
La classe di Peter entrò in aula magna, Peter si disse stupefatto, il suo mito era proprio lì davanti ai suoi occhi, voleva parlargli ma era troppo timido persino per dire buongiorno, si sedette davanti a tutto con la speranza di capirci qualcosa, e prese il quaderno per gli appunti che avrebbe poi ricopiato comodamente a casa. -Salve a tutti ragazzi, immagino che voi sappiate già chi sono, cosa faccio nella vita eccetera quindi mi sembra uno spreco di tempo fare una presentazione che richiederebbe minuti preziosi, passiamo immediatamente alle cose importanti, voglio conoscervi tutti, pertanto ora uno alla volta quando vi indicherò vi alzerete in piedi e mi farete una breve presentazione di voi.- Peter sudò freddo, a lui non piaceva parlare di sé, era una cosa che odiava ma per il suo mito lo avrebbe fatto, avrebbe fatto di tutto. -comincia tu…- annunciò Tony, con sollievo Peter capì che Tony iniziava le presentazioni dal fondo dell’aula magna e ringraziò il cielo per tutto questo. -salve mi chiamo Flash Thompson, ho 16 anni, ho la famiglia perfettamente agiata e odio Pecora Parker.- e così via, tutti dicevano che odiavano Pecora Parker. Una volta che tutti tranne Peter avevano finito di presentarsi, -ora mi dovete togliere una curiosità.- disse Tony dubbioso -chi diavolo è “Pecora Parker”? non penso che un ragazzo possa essere così odiato da tutti voi.- Peter si alzò in piedi. -io sono “Pecora Parker”.- disse. -e potresti cortesemente dirmi che diavolo hai combinato per farti odiare così tanto?- chiese stupefatto Tony. -non lo so in effetti non ci ho mai pensato anche se effettivamente lo fanno e basta perciò non mi sembra il caso che io mi metta ad indagare su ciò in cui ho poco controllo.- disse Peter.- Tony pensò che di tutte quelle persone che erano in quella stanza, quel ragazzino era il meno indicato ad essere chiamato in quel modo “Pecora Parker”? Ma che razza di insulti si lanciavano questi ragazzi… -allora coraggio ragazzo, presentati, sono curioso di vedere se i tuoi compagni hanno ragione.- disse Tony, nel suo profondo non riusciva a capire come mai una tale persona che sembrava così ben educata potesse avere questi problemi di bullismo, Tony si ritrovo a chiedersi se i genitori lo sapessero, se sapessero della situazione scolastica del ragazzo che aveva di fronte. Al posto degli altri ragazzi Tony sentì di dover far delle domande mirate a ciò che voleva sapere. -Come ti chiami?- chiese. -Peter Parker signore.- rispose Peter incerto di quello che stava succedendo. -parlami della tua famiglia- chiese Tony sedendosi difronte a lui. -beh… i miei genitori sono morti quando avevo 4 anni, ho vissuto prevalentemente con i miei zii 2 anni dopo è morto mio zio, ora siamo rimasti io e mia zia che ha perso la voglia di vivere e progetta di farla finita.- raccontò Peter non senza non riuscire a versare qualche lacrima per la sua situazione familiare che gli causava non poco stress. -sono tutte balle Parker!- esclamò flash con aria indignata, -venga qui signor Stark, le faremo vedere di cosa siamo capaci noi.- concluse Flash continuando ad essere borioso. -io gli credo.- disse Stark pacato, ed in quel momento Peter non potè far altro che ringraziarlo sia per avergli creduto sia per non aver scattato una rissa con Flash, la scorsa mesata, quando aveva appena iniziato a fare l’incubo che ormai lo tormentava tutte le notti, si era ritrovato con molti lividi dopo una rissa con il bullo, non voleva accadesse di nuovo. -Grazie signor Stark- sussurrò Peter.  
Tony Stark continuò a conoscere i ragazzi per poi cimentarsi nella spiegazione della fisica aerospaziale, per poi concludere con un annuncio. -Allora, alla fine vi ho lasciato 45 minuti per permettervi di fare un test dato dalla vostra scuola per capire il vostro livello di apprendimento, ebbene chi farà il compito semi-perfetto o perfetto, potrà seguire lo stage promozionale delle Stark Industries di quest’anno per i successivi due anni che frequenterete in questa scuola, dovrete ovviamente trasferirvi alla base Avengers ma non avrete alcun contatto con loro se non in mensa, vi spiegherà meglio il regolamento la signorina Pepper Potts, una volta che sarete arrivati alla base, bene ora cominciamo questo test, o vi toglierò dei minuti preziosi, questi test ovviamente verrano visti da me e valutati in base alle risposte, perciò dateci dentro e mi raccomando, se copiate me ne accorgerò. Jarvis ha gli occhi costantemente puntati su di voi.- il test cominciò, Peter non trovò alcuna difficoltà, anzi, terminò il compito prima di tutti.   
Peter si sentì soddisfatto di se stesso quando tornò a casa, -Zia May? Zia May ci sei? Devo dirti una cosa molto importante e…- Peter entrò in soggiorno e vide una scena scioccante, per lui almeno, sua zia ed un tizio perfettamente sconosciuto che si stavano accoppiando sul divano del soggiorno. Sua Zia era completamente impazzita o cosa!!! Fino a quella mattina, lei era in pena per zio Ben morto da 8 anni e poi se la faceva con il primo che capìta sul divano del salotto?! -Zia May! Ma che diavolo stai combinando?! Ma dico io… ti è dato di volta il cervello per caso?-   
Questo avrebbe voluto dire Peter appena vide sua zia e quello sconosciuto accoppiarsi sul divano, invece appena entrato dalla porta sgattaiolò in cima alle scale per entrare nella sua stanza. Appena entrò si buttò sul letto e si addormentò sperando che quell’intruso se ne andasse immediatamente da casa di sua zia.

DURANTE LA NOTTE

*nel sogno*

*-Signor Stark…? Non mi sento molto bene- lui gli venne incontro immediatamente, Peter sentivate era tutto come l’ultima volta che lo aveva sognato non meno di 24 ore prima, -la prego signor Stark non voglio morire, non voglio morire la prego.- lo supplico Peter sull’orlo delle lacrime, -non morirai… te lo prometto.- disse Stark come tutte le volte, e come tutte le volte quando lo diceva, Peter era ormai più morto che vivo. Sentiva il suo corpo sbriciolarsi. Mano a mano che passavano le notti, le sensazioni si facevano sempre più chiare e definite, ogni volta sembrava di aggiungere 1 minuto in più alla sua tortura che lo avrebbe poi portato a scomparire del tutto deludendo le aspettative del signor Stark, il quale molto probabilmente, stava solo pensando a cosa fare una volta che il fastidioso insetto fosse morto.* 

Peter urlò mentre il sogno lo faceva sbriciolare, si svegliò immediatamente piangendo e corse subito in bagno a vomitare, il giorno prima non aveva neanche cenato, in fatti vomitò solo bile, lui sentiva che era una bile acida che bruciava come se fosse corrosiva, gli scartavetrava la gola. Una volta finito di vomitare, Peter si buttò immediatamente sotto la doccia per darsi una sciacquata bollente con la speranza che almeno il sogno scivolasse via come faceva l’acqua dal suo corpo.   
Tornò in camera sua e vide che l’orario ormai era giusto per prepararsi ed andare a scuola in perfetto orario, solo che lui era stanco morto. Di malavoglia si preparò e prese il pullman per arrivare a scuola. 

A scuola Peter trovò la calorosa accoglienza di Flash il quale dopo aver passato una nottata sulla spiaggia assieme ai suoi amici decise di fargli uno scherzo di poco gusto secondo chi vide la scena nei dettagli. Flash aveva raccolto, assieme ai suoi amici, tutta la cenere che la sera prima gli aveva accompagnati nella nottata in spiaggia. -ehi Pecora Parker!!!… vieni un secondo qui!!- Peter non lo fece, preferendo tenersi a distanza dai guai. Già la nottata non era stata delle migliori, almeno la giornata non voleva ricordarsela male come si era ricordato la nottata. -Pecora Parker!!! Vieni immediatamente qui se non vuoi ritrovarti nello stesso posto dove ora si trovano i tuoi genitori e tuo zio!!!- Peter riluttante dovette avvicinarsi a Flash, purtroppo se non facevi tutto ciò che Flash chiedeva avrebbe fatto esattamente ciò che annunciava la minaccia che ti rivolgeva. E Peter non voleva morire, non di nuovo. Appena gli fu vicino, Flash ed i suoi amici gli lanciarono addosso i secchi di cenere che avevano raccolto la sera prima lui ed i suoi amici sulla spiaggia. Peter sentì lo stesso odore, quello che o tormentava ogni notte, lui stesso infatti nell’incubo puzzava di cenere, quell’odore gli fece tornare in mente l’unica cosa che non voleva ricordare, si era alzato improvvisamente un vento che fece svolazzare di nuovo le particelle di cenere da terra, gli finirono negli occhi, nella bocca che cercava di annaspare aria il più possibile per non vomitare, la bile cominciò a salirgli su per la gola, tutta quella che era presente ne suo stomaco decise in quel momento di venire fuori ad affrontare un trauma che non si sarebbe mai spento, ed in mezzo al nuvolone di cenere, col rombo della macchina che lui riconobbe di Tony Stark, Peter fece fuori anche l’anima nonostante non ci fosse più niente, in mezzo a tutta quella polvere Peter non si rese conto che qualcosa gli stava risalendo il braccio, poi sentì un bruciore fortissimo, e mentre si chinava a vomitare tutto ciò che aveva in corpo si accorse di star sputando sangue solo quando se ne sentì il sapore in bocca. Poi a causa del bruciore e del fatto che non avesse più un granello di energia, svenne in mezzo al cortile. La cenere nel frattempo volò via pochi secondi dopo, lo stesso tempo che ci impiegò la scuola e Tony Stark, tornato per annunciare chi da quell’estate dovesse prendere parte allo stage alla Stark, per correre verso Peter per cercare di scortarlo in infermeria, cosa che sarebbe potuta succedere se, quando il preside si avvicinò per prenderlo, non fosse stato sbalzato via da un campo di forza generatosi attorno a Peter. 

6 ORE DOPO

Tony guardava il ragazzo svenuto nell’infermeria, c’era voluta un’ora prima che il campo di forza si smorzasse del tutto e permettesse alle persone di soccorrere il giovane Parker. Peter piano piano aprì gli occhi cercando di mettersi a sedere per poi risentire di un giramento di testa che gli cacciò un gemito di dolore dalla bocca. -ehi no, no, no, fermo non ti muovere, hai così poche energie che potresti svenire di nuovo.- disse Stark con un tono premuroso. Successivamente si ritrovò a chiedersi come facesse ad avere un tono premuroso se non sapeva neanche cos’era la premura verso una persona, anche se da qualche ora a quella parte in cui Stark lo aveva visto per la prima volta, si era ritrovato a pensare che il ragazzino in questione non fosse affatto male… poi si ritrovò a pensare a come sarebbe stato baciarlo fino a togliergli il fiato o fino a che non lo avesse implorato di smetterla. Eh si… Tony Stark si era preso una cotta per Peter Parker.   
Subito Tony scosse la testa incredulo, pensava che alle cotte potessero cascarci solo i ragazzini al massimo gli adolescenti o i giovani adulti ma mai avrebbe pensato di poterci cascare lui, un uomo maturo di quasi 50 anni che avrebbe dovuto avere un figlio di quell’età, non innamorarsene, ma si sa, l’amore è cieco e non può guardare in faccia a nessuno, da quel giorno infatti Tony divenne consapevole che tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento fino al resto della sua vita fosse sdraiato sul quel lettino di infermeria in stato semi-cosciente. Peter Parker.


	3. capitolo 2

-Ehhhhh Stoooooop!!!- Kevin Feige bloccò la scena, nessuno, nemmeno Stan Lee in persona era ormai convinto che ciò che stavano girando non andava bene. Le persone si erano stancate delle solite coppie presenti nell’MCU, perciò con un sondaggio rivolto ai fan avevano chiesto quale coppia volevano far comparire dal film in corso fino ai successivi. Ovviamente dopo il sondaggio la coppia preferita era risultata una certa “Starker”, i fan la definivano come l’unione tra Tony Stark e Peter Parker, ovviamente i registi erano dubbiosi della buona riuscita di questa coppia ma non potevano neanche deludere il pubblico che aveva scelto la coppia. Il contatto con Andrew Garfield per il ruolo di Spiderman era stato quasi immediato subito seguito dal contatto con Robert Downey Jr. per il ruolo di Ironman. Ma subito i registi si erano accorti che Andrew oltre ad essere troppo grande per interpretare un quindicenne era anche ormai inadatto per fare Peter Parker, gli anni di inattività lo avevano reso diverso, così avevano deciso di accantonare il progetto per il nuovo film, Captain America: Civil War. Avevano bisogno di un nuovo Spiderman, erano nel 2015 e dovevano cominciare a registrare fra meno di due settimane o non sarebbe uscito in tempo per la data prevista.   
-Ragazzi mi spiace lasciarvi ma, oggi mia figlia ha uno spettacolo di ginnastica acrobatica e devo andare.- disse Kevin Feige con un tono deluso, anche quel giorno non erano riusciti a concludere niente, -arrivederci Kevin- concluse Robert anche lui deluso, non riusciva più ad immaginare di fare una scena del genere, lui e Susan al momento erano in crisi e stavano divorziando ma anche se fosse lui non era omosessuale o almeno non si riteneva pienamente etero ma nemmeno pienamente bisessuale, lui era lui, non voleva rientrare in una zona di attrazione proprio perché lui non ne aveva di interessi. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato che dalla sua bocca potessero uscire quelle parole, parole che avrebbero cambiato la sua vita per sempre anche se non lo sapeva ancora. -Posso venire con te?-. 

Tom Holland era un ragazzo di 19 anni, al momento era attivo solo come ballerino e acrobata ma recitava, eccome se recitava. Aveva incominciato con il film di Billy Elliot, passando per altri ruoli minori fino ad arrivare a recitare ad un ruolo di secondaria importanza nel film “Heart of the Sea: le origini di Moby Dick”, il problema è che da allora aveva dovuto fare una dieta di 500 calorie al giorno, e lo stava letteralmente distruggendo. Quella mattina Tom si stava fissando allo specchio, si poteva contare le costole per quanto era magro, le braccia che appena tre settimane prima erano di una dimensione umana ora erano la metà, sembrava il corpo di un bambino con su la testa di un giovane adulto. Si faceva impressione da solo. Questo era ciò che pensava Tom prima di andare al college ogni mattina, e ciò che pensava quando il pomeriggio appena uscito da scuola alle 3 arrivava fino al set del film per poi finire le riprese alle 10 di sera, tornare a casa a mezzanotte per poi studiare fino alle 4 ed ogni mattina ricominciava la routine dalle 7 di mattina, il mangiare poco poi non lo aiutava, oltretutto nei giorni di pausa al set, ovvero il lunedì ed il giovedì si scaricava un pò facendo ginnastica acrobatica. All’inizio odiava quella costrizione da parte di sua madre, poi ha incominciato ad apprezzarla come unica valvola di sfogo. Quella dieta però rendeva il tutto molto più complicato, innanzi tutto bruciava quasi tutte le calorie che assumeva ed arrivava sempre affamato e inoltre in una settimana era già svenuto tre volte. Aveva già provato a farlo presente ma appena prendeva un po più di calorie nella sua dieta era costretto a toglierle immediatamente per non finire a terra in preda ad atroci dolori a causa del suo corpo che non riusciva ad assumere più molte calorie. Quella sera oltretutto avrebbe avuto uno spettacolo di ginnastica acrobatica e non voleva rischiare di svenire. 

Poco prima dello spettacolo Tom si trovava nel camerino intento a pregare qualunque Dio di qualunque religione purché non svenisse davanti a tutti, poi arrivò il suo turno, fu chiamato da una ragazza di nome Avri aveva poco più di 17 anni, ed era la figlia della sua istruttrice di ginnastica acrobatica. -Hey Tom, tocca a te… buona fortuna- disse lei avvicinandosi. Tom sapeva che Avri aveva una cotta per lui da quando aveva incominciato a fare ginnastica acrobatica, solo che col passare del tempo pensava gli fosse passata, non voleva ferirla, lui non voleva nemmeno deluderla, ma se lei avesse continuato così si sarebbe fatta del male da sola. Anche lui aveva un interesse nei suoi confronti ma non era un interesse da potenziale fidanzato, più un’interesse da migliore amico. -Grazie Avri-lui stava per uscire quando lei lo bloccò sulla porta. -aspetta devo dirti una cosa molto importante e se non lo faccio adesso credo che non avrò più il coraggio per farlo e…- lei attaccò, ma lui sapeva già che cosa voleva dirgli. -Avri ascolta ora non voglio mandare a monte lo spettacolo, tua madre ci ha messo tanto a prepararlo con il sudore della sua fronte, ti prometto che appena ho finito la mia parte vengo qui e ne parliamo ok?- lei annui alle parole di Tom e lo lasciò andare. 

Fortunatamente le sue preghiere erano valse a qualcosa, infatti non si era sentito svenire. Tornato giù nel camerino trovò Avri ad aspettarlo. -noi due dovevamo parlare- disse lei -si hai ragione dobbiamo parlare- disse lui deciso. -ascolta, so quello che volevi dirmi prima, me ne sono accorto non sono stupido, so che hai una cotta per me da quando avevo 9 anni ma così finirai per rovinarti Avri, lo dico per te, il problema non sei tu, sono io che non vado bene proprio perché non saprei darti le attenzioni che meriti.- era calmo ma preoccupato mentre pronunciava quelle parole, aveva paura di vederla soffrire o di vederla piangere, non era bravo a consolare le persone. Sua madre, lei era brava a gestire queste cose. -ok… ok… io devo solo farmene una ragione dopotutto è una scelta personale, ma va bene.- mentre pronunciava le ultime parole di quella frase che aveva segnato definitivamente il suo rifiuto da parte di Tom lei scoppiò a piangere. L’abbraccio di Tom fu immediato, odiava veder soffrire qualcuno, specialmente se era qualcuno a cui teneva, ne aveva avuta qualcuna di ragazza, e tutte avevano lasciato lui chi per un motivo, chi per un altro, non voleva soffrire ancora.   
Lei accettò di buon grado l’abbraccio ma si staccò subito, non voleva fare qualche stupidaggine o l’avrebbe rimpianta a vita. 

Robert intanto era rimasto meravigliato da quello che avevano fatto quei ragazzi, prima di tutto perché per lui nonostante l’arte marziale che praticava non sarebbe riuscito neanche con un miracolo ad essere così snodato come quelle persone, ma soprattutto da quando era uscito quel ragazzino che poteva dimostrare si e no 16 anni ne era rimasto così meravigliato da non toglierselo più dalla testa, si era deciso, dopo ci sarebbe andato a parlare, voleva sapere come si chiamasse e quanti anni avesse, Robert non ne era curioso di per sé, ne era completamente affascinato, ne era ammaliato.  
Terminato lo spettacolo Kevin andò a salutare sua figlia per poi prenderla e riportarla a casa a farsi una doccia, Robert invece con la promessa di tornare solo poiché conosceva la strada, era andato al camerino di quel ragazzo chiedendo in giro dove si trovasse quest’ultimo. Incontrò Avri uscire dal camerino dove doveva entrare lui per vedere il ragazzo. La vide con gli occhi rossi e disperati di chi aveva appena pianto. Lei alzò la testa e spalancò la bocca: Robert Downey Jr. Era davanti a lei poteva chiedergli ciò che desiderava da una vita, un autografo magari una foto ed un abbraccio, cose che si sarebbe aspettata solo in un’altra vita giacché una persona della sua fama non l’avrebbe mai calcolata. Al contrario di ciò che immaginava solo per avergli detto dove si trovava il ragazzo che cercava si meritò una foto, un abbraccio e un autografo in un foglio completamente bianco. 

Robert arrivò davanti al camerino, bussò ed entrò con un’insicurezza che non era da lui.   
Trovò il ragazzo che prendeva le chiavi di una audi e che prestava ad andarsene. -ti prego resta vorrei parlarti- Tom si girò di scatto sussurrando -o mio dio, o mio dio è Robert Downey Jr.- Tom posò le sue cose e fece cenno all’uomo di sedersi, cosa che Robert fece immediatamente. -sei stato eccezionale stasera! Da quanto pratichi questa disciplina?- chiese Robert per non sembrare uno stoccafisso. -11 anni- rispose Tom cercando di stare calmo, era da una vita che desiderava un suo autografo e di fargli i complimenti per come recitava ed ora invece era il suo mito a farli a lui per come ballava -quindi hai incominciato a 5 anni a fare questo tipo di ginnastica?- chiese Robert, sul serio lo aveva scambiato per un sedicenne, era sul serio dimagrito così tanto da sembrare più piccolo della sua vera età? -no signore, io non ho 16 anni ne ho 19- disse Tom cercando di non far tremare la voce. -Beh credo di aver fatto abbastanza figuracce per stasera e poi credo che tu debba andare stavi giusto andando via quando ti ho bloccato. Arrivederci signor Holland, spero che un giorno potremmo rincontrarci.- detto questo Robert uscì dal camerino lasciando uno sbigottito Tom Holland a prendere le chiavi della sua auto per tornare a casa. Salì sulla Audi RS7 e andò a casa per finire di studiare per quel maledetto esame. Subito dopo Robert salì sulla sua Audi R8 per farsi un giro e schiarirsi le idee.   
Si era innamorato per la prima volta da quando si era sposato con Susan, il problema è che a farlo innamorare è stato qualcuno che non si sarebbe mai aspettato potesse essere il suo nuovo interesse, qualcuno con cui non aveva nemmeno una chance e non perché fosse pessimista, non aveva neanche il diritto di provarci perché era una persona troppo piccola d’età.   
Tom Holland.


	4. capitolo 3

Tom appena tornato a casa si accorse che praticamente tutta la sua famiglia dormiva, d’altronde erano anche le 2 di notte, tirò fuori dalla borsa un fascicolo di un esame che a breve avrebbe dovuto sostenere al college, e si mise a studiare, alle 5 chiuse tutto deciso a farsi almeno un’ora di sonno per poi doversi alzare alle 6 per prepararsi ed andare a scuola. Tom era al terzo anno di college ciò voleva dire che gli restavano altri e due anni da frequentare e poi sarebbe stato in pace, libero di poter lavorare come attore. Peccato che la sua ora di sonno andò in fumo quando ricevette la chiamata del regista del film: Heart of the Sea: le origini di Moby Dick, per chiedergli se poteva andare in quell’esatto momento ai set, dovevano recitare una scena con l’alba e quella andava più che bene. Tom prese nuovamente le chiavi della macchina e sotto lo sguardo sbigottito di sua madre che lo vide uscire a quell’ora, si chiuse la porta alle spalle, portando con se la borsa del college.   
Era passata un’ora, una fottutissima ora che poteva essere utilizzata, in sonno ad esempio, e lui invece era lì, ad aspettare come tutti di poter finire le scene così da poter andare al college. Le sue lezioni effettivamente iniziavano alle 9 ma per arrivarci ci voleva un’oretta buona dai set e voleva farsi la strada con calma e magari dormire un po’.   
A Tom sembrò quasi un miraggio quando vide Liam Hemsworth e Robert Downey jr. entrare insieme nell’edificio. Come non detto alla vista dei due, Tom, si sentì mancare la terra sotto ai piedi e svenne davanti a tutti. 

Robert non aveva mai visto qualcuno svenire in quella maniera, era talmente spaventato che, corso sul luogo dell’incidente si accertò che il ragazzo non avesse ferite. -Lo stanno distruggendo questo ragazzo, dovrebbero farlo mangiare di più è la quarta volta questa settimana e siamo solo a mercoledì- disse Hemsworth in preda alla rabbia. Quando era lui a sopportare non gli importava molto, il peggio avveniva quando erano gli altri a stare male, era una cosa che personalmente Liam non sopportava. -dai ragazzo svegliati- pregò Robert mentre faceva ingurgitare a Tom dell’acqua con lo zucchero. Poco prima di bere la miscela però Tom aprì gli occhi piano per far capire che stava bene e che non dovevano preoccuparsi e come per le ultime tre settimane da quando aveva incominciato la dieta, la colpa era delle poche calorie che assumeva facendo un’attività fisica che ne consumava molte più di quante ne assumesse.  
-che è successo?- la voce stanca di Tom fu la prima cosa che si sentì all’interno dei set una volta arrivati i registi. La voce di Robert non tardò ad arrivare alle sue orecchie -tranquillo non è successo niente sei solo svenuto.- disse cercando di non farlo cadere in panico, ma a quanto pare non era servito a niente. -di nuovo, andiamo è la quarta volta questa settimana.- disse con voce affaticata come se il solo parlare gli causasse fatica. Robert non poteva concepire una cosa del genere, un ragazzino di appena 19 anni costretto a fare una dieta di così poche calorie per poter fare il film che i registi chiedevano.   
La faccenda si concluse in circa un’ora per le riprese, Tom era in un ritardo spaventoso tanto che dovete correre come un pazzo per strada, ogni giorno ringraziava i creatori della audi RS7, praticamente era grazie alle cilindrate potenti che producevano se arrivava ogni giorno in orario. Arrivò al college 5 minuti prima dell’inizio delle lezioni, una volta entrato in classe si sedette aspettò che il professore iniziasse a spiegare. Rischiò di addormentarsi una volta o due a causa della nottata insonne, e poi la voce monotona e cantilenante del suo professore non aiutava di certo ad essere più arzilli. Dopo 6 interminabili ore di lezione, Tom uscì dal college come tutti i suoi compagni, fuori però trovò una persona che non si sarebbe mai aspettato. Il regista del film a cui stava lavorando era lì fuori al college per portarlo direttamente ai set, e così fu, Tom in meno di un’ora si era ritrovato ai set pronto per recitare.  
Erano passati 6 mesi, Tom aveva continuato la dieta, in quei 6 mesi era svenuto circa un centinaio di volte se non di più, alla trentesima aveva perso il conto, ma sapeva per certo che ce ne erano molte altre di volte in cui era svenuto. Era l’ultimo giorno di riprese del film: Heart of the sea: le origini di Moby Dick, quello stesso giorno avrebbe dovuto sostenere tre esami molto importanti e prepararne altri e due, praticamente se quel giorno fosse riuscito a dormire almeno un’ora sarebbe stato fortunato.   
Le riprese durarono un bel po’, circa 6 ore, oltretutto quella mattina aveva già dato quegli esami che come sempre gli erano valsi un bellissimo voto, al momento aveva una pausa di 40 minuti perché Liam Hemsworth doveva essere truccato nuovamente, così ne approfittò e finì di preparare gli esami che avrebbe dovuto sostenere il giorno dopo, anche perché tra una pausa e l’altra per il trucco ed altre esigenze primarie, aveva avuto circa 2 ore e 30 per terminare di ripetere ciò che aveva studiato quella notte. Aveva appena finito di ripetere quando sentì bussare alla porta del camerino, credeva che fosse il regista che era venuto a comunicargli la continuata delle riprese, invece con sua grande sorpresa dalla porta entrò Robert Downey Jr. -Permesso- chiese bussando sulla porta aperta -venga pure non si preoccupi- disse Tom chiudendo il mastodontico raccoglitore che utilizzava per prepararsi all’esame. -ti disturbo? facevi qualcosa di importante?- chiese preoccupato di aver disturbato un quasi perfetto sconosciuto per una paternale che avrebbe dovuto fare a suo figlio Indio piuttosto che a Tom, ma a quanto pare il ragazzo non appariva infastidito, stanco si, ma infastidito mai. -no stia tranquillo, ho praticamente finito perciò ho del tempo libero, quindi dica tutto quello che deve dire- disse Tom tranquillo, accidenti quel ragazzino aveva una capacità di sopportazione delle rotture di palle veramente alta. -giusto giusto hai ragione, innanzi tutto smetti di darmi del tu, è umiliante non sono così vecchio. E secondo, so che queste paternali non dovrei fartele io ma, una volta finita quest’ultima giornata di riprese mi assicurerò di chiedere a Hemsworth o chi di dovere che dovrà tenerti d’occhi per vederti mangiare, quindi resta nei paraggi ok, me ne accerterò personalmente- disse Robert con il tono di chi non voleva sentire né se né ma. -mi spiace ma credo di dover smontare tutte le sue congetture in nemmeno trenta secondi, io non sono del posto, vengo da fuori e sinceramente, apprezzo si sia preoccupato per me, è una cosa che le fa onore, il punto è che molto probabilmente non ci rivedremo più. Mi dispiace molto.- disse Tom dispiaciuto, Robert si ritrovò a chiedersi di cosa mai si sarebbe dovuto dispiacere quel ragazzo, in fondo non aveva fatto niente se non venire da un posto che lui non conosceva e che molto probabilmente non lo avrebbe rivisto mai più, non voleva ammetterlo a se stesso ma quell’uomo che pensava di non avere più diritto ad una vita sentimentale dopo i disastri avvenuti con Deborah e Susan, si era innamorato dell’unica persona che apparteneva alla fascia d’età non proponibile per lui, l’unica persona che si era ripromesso più volte di non ferire. Ed invece, inconsciamente, gli aveva fatto più male quel ragazzino di quanto lui ne avrebbe mai potuto fare a lui. Lo aveva fatto innamorare, e provava delle sensazioni che non ricordava aver mai vissuto con nessun delle sue due ex-mogli. Robert pensò seriamente in quel momento chiedergli di restare, di volerlo conoscere meglio e magari dirgli più in là, i sentimenti che provava per lui, magari per poi costruirsi un futuro assieme, ma il pensiero di avere già dei figli lo fece risvegliare bruscamente dal suo sogno ad occhi aperti, tanto quanto una secchiata d’acqua gelida d’inverno. E se lui non avesse voluto dei figli? o se non avesse voluto nemmeno sentirsi dire da un uomo che era innamorato di lui? Cosa avrebbe fatto poi? Sarebbe morto di dolore questo era certo, in tre volte che lo aveva visto era ormai consapevole che quel ragazzo di 31 anni più piccolo di lui lo aveva completamente stregato, lo aveva reso incapace di separarsi da lui come se Tom fosse droga e lui un drogato completamente assuefatto da quella marca di droga, lui era stato un drogato prima, ma si era pentito ed era tornato sulla retta via, ma sapeva ancora molto bene che cosa volesse dire essere completamente dipendente da sostanze stupefacenti, e, Tom era diventato tutto ad un tratto la sua marca di droga preferita, un droga speciale, che può sanarti lo spirito ma allo stesso tempo può ucciderti con la forza di mille lame, una droga chiamata amore, lui era dipendente dall’amore che provava e non riusciva ad uscirne. Tom era stato capace di farlo ricadere nuovamente in quel baratro nel quale si era ripromesso di non cadere mai più, il baratro della droga. Ma non una droga qualunque, lui era la sua droga, il suo tutto in quel momento, lui era soltanto Tom.


	5. capitolo 4

Tom gli aveva voltato le spalle per tornare a recitare, ora che aveva la consapevolezza che se ne era innamorato, sarebbe stato molto difficile evitare di esternare i suoi veri sentimenti. “L’amore fa schifo” pensò Robert, “ti logora dentro, non ti lascia via di scampo, ogni volta che pensi di avere un’ancora di salvezza, in realtà è una presa per il culo” e intanto si avviò anche lui verso il set per osservare l’operato degli attori.   
Dopo 2 estenuanti ore di riprese finalmente, il film venne concluso, Tom andò immediatamente nel camerino dopo aver controllato l’ora, era in un ritardo mostruoso. Robert lo seguì per poter parlare con lui, volerlo salutare e magari, dato che poi non lo avrebbe più rivisto, farsi dare un recapito telefonico. Si affacciò al camerino, la porta semi-chiusa, lasciò intravedere Tom che si infilava la maglietta dopo essersi cambiato, il giubilo di pelle per poi prendere le chiavi della macchina ed uscire dal camerino. Se non fosse stato che poco prima di uscire alzò la testa. A Tom venne quasi un infarto quando vide Robert che lo aspettava fuori dalla roulette he serviva agli attori per cambiarsi. -Senti volevo chiederti, siccome ho visto che hai talento e disinvoltura con le macchine da presa e, hai talento nella recitazione, vorrei avere un recapito per poter vedere se nei dintorni qualcuno ha un altro film da offrirti, se ti interessa ancora recitare ovvio.- bella scusa Robert si disse fra sé e sé, quella balla inventata all’ultimo minuto gli era fruttata parecchio, certo per un po’ avrebbe dovuto seriamente cercare dei contratti da inviarli per vedere se voleva continuare a recitare, ma il tutto dipendeva da Tom, tutto dipendeva dal suo accettare o meno. Ma i suoi piani di autocompiacimento si smontarono in circa 10 secondi, -grazie molte per l’offerta, dico davvero ma, io non credo di voler recitare ancora, almeno per un po’ di tempo voglio prendermi una pausa. E poi, devo tornare in condizioni normali, o potrei spaventare qualcuno.- l’ultima frase Tom la disse con un sorriso così genuino che a Robert si strinse il cuore, ma che cosa gli stava facendo quel ragazzo. -Perciò… devo dedurre sia un no, a questo punto. Ok, ok va bene è la tua vita infondo e tu hai bisogno di viverla come credi, ora che ci penso farti quella proposta è stato un pochino azzardato, ma semmai dovessi ripensarci ti do’ un mio recapito, non sei costretto per forza, dico solo che, se tu volessi, avresti un modo per trovare lavoro.- Tom pensò che Robert era strano da quando era entrato nel suo camerino infatti era permutato, era una persona differente, i modi sfacciati che apparivano generalmente con chiunque gli finisse davanti si erano tramutati in modi del tutto impacciati, capaci di fare un macello con sole due parole messe in fila. -Va bene grazie mille Signor Downey- Robert incominciò a pensare a quel film inedito su Spider-Man non si era concluso niente, per ora era stato sospeso a data da destinarsi. Intanto dovevano incominciare le riprese di Civil War o non avrebbero fatto in tempo a presentarlo, era già stato rimandato di un anno, non potevano rimandarlo ancora, ormai la sua uscita per il 2016 era già stata comunicata ed erano ad inizio 2015 dovevano assolutamente sbrigarsi.   
Tom gli voltò le spalle, andando verso la sua macchina e correre a sostenere l’ultimo esame che gli avrebbe garantito la laurea.

Due mesi dopo, Tom navigando su internet a casaccio, aveva visto un post della Marvel, che su Instagram seguiva da più di due anni, cercavano un nuovo Spider-Man e stavano investendo sui provini. Decise, giusto per tentare e quasi per caso, di partecipare. Il giorno dopo gli arrivò un messaggio da un numero sconosciuto il quale gli consigliava di andare a controllare la pagina Instagram della Marvel. Tom aprì immediatamente il social recandosi sulla pagina ufficiale e ciò che vide lo fece restare a bocca aperta, lui ed altre due persone erano state scelte per fare i provini per un contratto di 10 anni con la Marvel. Era senza parole, mai gli era capitata una simile fortuna, generalmente ci provava a fare i casting per alcuni film ma finivano sempre per rifiutarlo perché troppo giovane quindi secondo loro privo di esperienza, non davano nemmeno un’occhiata al suo curriculum generale semplicemente lui salutava come prevedeva l’educazione e loro lo cacciavano via. Ma ora… cavolo un film della Marvel, poteva farcela, doveva solo dimostrare di essere più bravo degli altri due e avrebbe avuto un contratto assicurato di 10 anni, poi il suo sogno fin da piccolo era poter essere Spider-Man e si stava realizzando in maniera del tutto inaspettata. Qualche giorno dopo Tom e la sua famiglia fecero un viaggio aereo di circa 3 ore per poter arrivare in America precisamente nella sede dei Marvel Studios. E lì Tom ebbe una delle più grandi sorprese che gli fossero mai accadute in tutta la sua vita, loro avevano continuato a parlarsi per tanto tempo ma lui non pensava di rincontrarlo così in fretta, Robert Downey Jr, era lì, a braccia aperte, che lo aspettava subito dopo averlo visto ed essersi reso conto che non era un miraggio. Tom gli corse incontro e gli saltò addosso, stranamente Robert lo prese al volo. Ora erano in una situazione abbastanza strana ma chiunque li vedesse da fuori poteva pensare tranquillamente che fosse un abbraccio paterno il loro, quello che gli altri non potevano percepire, a parte pochissimi individui che li conoscevano come le proprie tasche, era che di paterno in quell’abbraccio non c’era proprio niente, l’unica cosa che si percepiva era la fortissima alchimia chimica che rilasciavano i due appena si guardavano negli occhi, erano anime gemelle che non si erano ancora confessate la loro attrazione e facevano paura a chi li osservava. Sembravano ordigni carichi di esplosivo pronti ad esplodere al minimo contatto di due fili scoperti, chiamati sentimenti. Robert nascose la testa nei capelli di Tom aspirandone il profumo, sapevano di mela verde, amava quello shampoo, da quando glielo aveva sentito nei capelli la prima volta che lo aveva incontrato nei camerini del teatro dove poco prima a quanto pare si era fatto la doccia. Da quel momento quell’odore era rimasto associato a Tom.


	6. capitolo 5

-Thomas Holland è chiamato a fare il provino per il ruolo di Spider-Man!- quelle poche parole riuscirono a rompere il momento magico che si era creato fra i due, Tom incominciò a farsi prendere dall’ansia, aveva appena capito che la persona di cui era follemente innamorato, avrebbe lavorato con lui per quasi un anno se non di più, e aveva paura di non essere abbastanza bravo da ottenere il famigerato ruolo. Robert capendo che Tom era in ansia gli prese la testa fra le mani -ehi ascoltami, va tutto bene, non ti mangeranno, devi solo entrare e dimostrare cosa sai fare, se sbagli ricominciamo. ok?- Tom a quelle parole si calmò ma cominciò ad andare in iper-ventilazione quando si accorse che le labbra di Robert erano a pochissimi centimetri dalle sue. Fu uno sforzo immane per entrambi, ma Robert spostò quel bacio dalle labbra di Tom alla sua fronte, infine lo scortò dentro per il provino. Ne uscirono dopo 20 minuti, entrambi con un sorriso che andava da un orecchio all altro. -Allora, da adesso dovrò chiamarti   
Spider-Man?- chiese Robert guardandolo negli occhi. -Ehm… non saprei, in realtà non pensavo nemmeno di farcela- la scintilla scattò in un attimo, nessuno dei due riuscì a capire come, fatto sta che le labbra di Robert e Tom si erano incontrate e non si erano più lasciate. -E questo cos’era?- chiese Tom ancora stordito. -Questo sembra uguale a questo- disse baciandolo di nuovo, -L’unica differenza tra i due è che ogni volta che succede siamo un attimo più consapevoli di ciò che proviamo.- i due restarono abbracciati ancora per qualche minuto, ad un certo punto Kevin Feige li raggiunse. -Signor Holland, lei comincerà le riprese tra circa un mese, il tempo di fargli arrivare il copione e tutto il resto, nel frattempo, per conoscere bene tutto il cast abbiamo deciso che per tutta la durata delle riprese non alloggeremo qui ma andremo in un’altra sede anche per registrare. Ora scusatemi ma devo andare avvertire tutti gli altri, vi daremo le coordinate del posto non appena possibile.- detto questo Kevin voltò le spalle ad entrambi ed andò via.   
Un mese, un mese sarebbero stati insieme per un anno intero… pensava Tom, non che i pensieri Robert fossero diversi anzi, lui che secondo il suo ragionamento, avrebbe dovuto avere un pensiero più ragionevole, era più ansioso di Tom per l’attesa che separava il loro stare insieme. E fu così che passarono la mesata, parlando via FaceTime, studiando il copione e facendo allenamento delle scene su Skype. Anche se le giornate l’uno lontano dall’altro si facevano sempre più lunghe, a detta loro non finivano mai di trascorrere. Ma i un modo o nell’altro, la mesata passò e si portò con lei tutte le esperienze negative che i due avevano sopportato nello stare lontani. Quella sera infatti Tom aveva ricevuto le coordinate del luogo dove avrebbe alloggiato con tutto il cast degli avengers, era una casa enorme, a 4 piani, era in stile moderno con un vialetto paradisiaco, al posto di sembrare un luogo di lavoro sembrava una vacanza. In ogni caso l’arrivo di tutti loro era previsto per la mattina, Tom si sbrigò a prendere tutte le sue cose, d’altronde si sarebbero dovuti trasferire lì per un anno, chiuse tutto in 2 borsoni ed uno zaino, poi prese la macchina e uscì. Secondo le leggi sui trasporti l’unico modo per poter viaggiare con tutta quella roba era andare con il traghetto fino in America, anche perché era l’unico modo per portare anche l’auto. Entro la mattinata si trovava in America, ogni metro che il traghetto percorreva sul mare verso la costa, era un metro in meno che lo separava da Robert. Nel frattempo erano già tutti sul luogo dettato dalle coordinate, mancava solo Tom. Robert lo aspettava con ansia, ogni secondo, cresceva sempre di più la paura per lui, di non vederlo più, e lui non volve rinunciare a Tom, non dopo quello che c’era stato fra loro. Ok, era un semplice bacio, ma per lui aveva significato molto, per lui era stato come toccare il cielo con un dito. Tom nel frattempo stava correndo per arrivare al luogo prestabilito in orario. Vide avvicinarsi sempre di più alla casa fino a quando non arrivò davanti al cancello. Lasciò la macchina fuori come tutti, e andò a salutare. In un angolo vide Robert che parlava animatamente con Kevin, Tom lo abbracciò da dietro e gli chiuse gli occhi con le mani. -Ma che cavolo…. Scarlett non è per niente divertente, smettila!- disse Robert, a quanto pare era in ansia, così Tom fece una cosa che non avrebbe mai fatto a mente lucida, baciò Robert di sua spontanea volontà davanti a tutti. Appena si staccò Robert, scansò le mani di Tom dai suoi occhi e gli restituì il bacio, si erano mancati a vicenda questo era certo, non riuscivano a stare più di qualche secondo distanti o sarebbero impazziti. Kevin un pizzico imbarazzato disse a tutti di entrare con le auto per metterle nel garage, ognuno ne aveva uno con tre posti auto. Tom ne approfittò come tutti e scaricò la macchina. Lui pensava di essere un po’ pieno di roba da portare, ma quando vide gli altri si ricredette del tutto. Tutti come minimo avevano 4 o 5 valigie. Entrarono in casa, Kevin disse loro di portare un minuto le loro cose nelle proprie camere, su ogni camera c’era scritto il nome e il cognome dell’attore o si sarebbero confusi. E tutte le camere si trovavano all’ultimo piano, al 3° piano c’era la sala da pranzo e la cucina, al 2° piano la Palestra e la piscina ed al primo piano c’era l’ingresso, ogni cosa in quella casa era in stile moderno, tutto suoi toni del bianco e del nero.  
Appena tornati nell’atrio, Kevin incominciò un discorso che li avrebbe tenuti li per circa un’ora per capire cosa intendeva. -Buongiorno, bentrovati a tutti, mi fa piacere che siate venuti tutti, ora dobbiamo parlare di una cosa molto molto importante. Nel corso di questi anni abbiamo costruito una macchina che vi permetterà di entrare direttamente nel mondo dei fumetti Marvel, ora, pensavamo di parlarvene una volta terminato il film ma non avrebbe avuto senso, sappiate che una volta fatto non tornerete più indietro, vi sarà impossibile tornare alla realtà. Pensate bene a ciò che porterete con voi. I vostri oggetti tipo le automobili, se nel fumetto sarete minorenni o non avrete a capacità di guidarle, resteranno chiuse in un garage che le conserverà come se fossero in perenne stato di costruzione, una volta raggiunta l’età potrete tranquillamente ritirarla. Potrete portare i vostri familiari solo se sono i vostri figli, e non possono stare altrove che con voi. Avete fino alla fine delle riprese per decidere, ricordate; o tutti o nessuno.- detto questo la situazione monotona fino quel momento presente si dissolse. Ognuno tornò nella propria camera a riflettere su ciò che Kevin aveva appena annunciato loro, sarebbe stata la decisione più impegnativa che ognuno di loro avesse mai preso. Tutti tranne Tom, lui stava tranquillamente sdraiato sul suo letto, a pensare, improvvisamente entrò Robert. -Ehi…- disse quest’ultimo -A cosa pensi?- continuò, Robert sembrava preoccupato tanto quanto lui ma evidentemente lo erano per delle questioni differenti. -Ho fatto qualcosa di male?- chiese Robert cercando di capire il problema. -No… no; perché mai avresti fatto qualcosa di sbagliato scusami?- disse Tom di rimando -Non so è che solitamente ci parliamo di più- disse Robert. Tom si scansò di fianco nel letto e picchiettò il materasso per far segno a Robert di stendersi. -Non mi serve nient’altro, voglio solo che tu stia con me adesso.- da tutto ciò ne scaturì un pomeriggio pieno di attenzioni l’uno per l’altro, fra baci e carezze e qualche risata si erano risanati. Erano fatti l’uno per l’altra, e lo avevano appena capito.


	7. capitolo 6

Il primo a svegliarsi fu Tom che, vedendo Robert accanto a sé, si domandò come avessero fatto ad addormentarsi. Cercò di svegliare Robert nella maniera più dolce possibile, sapeva anche lui che svegliarsi la mattina era un incubo per tutti, se poi mettiamo che dopo i successivi 40 minuti, si sarebbero dovuti incontrare al piano di sotto per fare colazione tutti assieme e poi andare agli studios per registrare, la mattinata non appariva come una delle migliori. Tom gli accarezzò la testa, sentendo un mugolio assonnato uscire dalle labbra di Robert, che subito dopo si svegliò. -ehi, buongiorno dormiglione, mi spiace svegliarti così ma, fra meno di 40 minuti dobbiamo stare al piano di sotto per fare colazione e andare a lavorare.- un Robert mezzo addormentato, fece capolino da dietro la spalla di Tom, -ok ok… ho capito mi alzo!- e così fu, Robert dovette cedere e andare in camera sua a vestirsi, quello che non aveva calcolato però era il via vai nei corridoi, sembrava una gita del liceo, dove ragazzi e ragazze dai 13 ai 20 anni giravano in cerca della stanza con più persone. In tutto ciò Robert doveva cercare di non farsi scoprire per evitare ogni tipo di domanda da parte del cast, ancora nessuno sapeva della situazione fra lui e Tom e in effetti non era chiara nemmeno a lui. Ora loro cosa erano? A Tom sarebbe andata bene una relazione con una persona che aveva già dei figli con un’altra donna? Oppure per lui era solo una cotta passeggera che, una volta terminata, sarebbe stato un mezzo per scaraventarsi spalle i suoi sentimenti? Nel frattempo, appena Robert era uscito dalla stanza di Tom, quest’ultimo aveva cominciato a farsi più o meno gli stessi complessi mentali. La sua paura più grande era che Robert, una volta che si fosse stancato di lui, sarebbe tornato da Susan, ed una volta che fosse tornato da lei, lui non lo avrebbe né più visto né sentito. Dopo 10 minuti si incontrarono tutti al piano di sotto, fecero colazione e partirono verso gli studios. Il vivere tutti insieme li stava aiutando a legare, e rafforzava soprattutto l’amicizia fra colui che interpretava il protagonista e il migliore amico. Dopo le prime 4 ore di riprese, terminata una scena intera, decisero di fare una pausa pranzo per poi riprendere dopo con un’altra scena.   
Inaspettatamente Tom chiese a Robert di potergli parlare in privato, dicendo che si trattava di una questione importante e delicata.   
-dimmi tutto ragazzo- disse Robert, Tom non riuscì a cogliere bene il dignificato del suo sguardo perciò attaccò il discorso. -io ho accettato l’impegno che ci ha proposto Kevin Feige, ma non ti posso obbligare se tu non te la senti di partecipare e lasciare qui i tuoi figli.- concluse Tom, lui stesso sapeva che Robert non avrebbe mai approvato una cosa del genere, staccarsi dalla famiglia a tempo indeterminato non rientra nei piani personali di nessuno. -ascolta ragazzo, io ci metto tutta la buona volontà per cercare di capire che cosa ti passa per quella testolina, ma credo che dopo infiniti tentativi non voglio più cercare di sapere come ti vengono in mente queste idee del cazzo. Davvero molleresti tutto, la famiglia, i tutti amici, magari anche una potenziale ragazza dato che, vediamoci chiaro, non credo che questa cottarella passeggera di entrambi possa durare ancora molto, per andare a far parte di un universo dove qualunque cosa che respira e non ti vuole morto. Poi sinceramente non riesco a capire come le tue sinapsi possano concepire una cazzata del genere- disse Robert tutto d’un fiato, Tom sembrava deluso, molto deluso, sperava di essere appoggiato o magari di una lieve resistenza, ma in una rase robe era riuscito a smontare tutta la felicita che poteva avere da quando si trovava in quella casa. -Sarà anche un’idea del cazzo, ma non dire che questa è una cottarella passeggera perché sarebbe la cazzata più rande che tu abbia mai sparato in vita tua e ti assicuro che non è corta la tua vita. Come puoi dire questa cattiveria quando tu stesso sei venuto in camera mia ieri sera e hai dormito con me, non l’ho mai permesso a nessuno, nemmeno a mia madre, secondo te faccio dormire chiunque nel mio letto, sperando che poi mi tratti male come hai detto tu. Mi spiace deluderti se lo hai pensato ma non è affatto così, è evidente che non mi conosci per niente perciò non mi giudicare.- l’espressione sorpresa di Robert e quella delusa di Tom si scontrarono creando una tensione tagliatile con un coltello. -Non voglio essere nuovamente un gioco per qualcuno, l’ultima volta che qualcuno mi a trattato che un oggetto senza sentimenti sono quasi morto, non voglio cascarci di nuovo- continuò Tom, stavolta con una nota di disprezzo oltre che di delusione nella voce. Quando Tom se ne andò da lui, Robert sentì qualcosa spezzarsi dentro di lui, lo aveva perso.


	8. capitolo 7

Erano due settimane che Tom e Robert non si parlavano, per di più, a rincarare la dose, ci si metteva che il tempo che scorreva inesorabilmente verso il giorno in cui avrebbero preso una decisione. Tom stesso era andato a dire a Kevin che viva accettato la sua proposta di entrare nei film, ora mancavano solo un paio di persone qua e là. In questo lasso di tempo Tom aveva smesso di mangiare, aveva smesso di dormire, le uniche cose che non smetteva mai di fare erano, ascoltare musica triste e piangere, Tom piangeva sempre, a volte usciva il pomeriggio e rientrava a notte inoltrata tutti si domandavano cosa ci facesse così tanto tempo fuori casa ma nessuno aveva il coraggio di chiederlo, quel ragazzo era stato distrutto. Robert al contrario pareva essere, anzi, fingeva di essere totalmente indifferente alla faccenda. intanto che Scarlett osservava entrambi e si chiedeva, assieme a Jeremy, se prima o poi Robert si sarebbe preoccupato per il destino di Tom.   
Quella sera stessa Tom uscì di casa Scarlett e Jeremy lo seguirono preoccupati. Videro Tom prendere l’auto ed iniziare a andare abbastanza spedito verso una direzione che loro non conoscevano. Ad un certo punto lo videro fermarsi sotto una casa che pareva abbandonata, parcheggiarono l’auto qualche metro più dietro nascosta da un angolo del quartiere in modo che lui non li vedesse, e lo seguirono a piedi. Si erano vestiti completamente di nero così da dare meno nell’occhio dato che era notte. Videro la luce di un qualcosa che Scarlett riconobbe come lo scintillio di una chiave sotto un lampione, Tom entrò nella casa abbandonata sotto lo sguardo dei due. Lo seguirono e si nascosero sotto una finestra all’esterno della casa, in modo da vedere ciò che di li a poco sarebbe successo nella casa, senza però essere scoperti. Poco dopo, Scarlett e Jeremy poterono constatare che, in qualsiasi altra situazione non si sarebbero mai spaventati così tanto, sentirono un frastuono allucinante, Tom scaraventava le cose da una parte all’altra della casa, nel frattempo urlava a pieni polmoni, piangendo, per poi crollare a terra come un bambino, singhiozzando scosso dai singulti. Una volta smesso di singhiozzare, la coppia credeva che la situazione si fosse stabilizzata e di poter tornare ala villa, ma, appena videro Tom schizzare al piano di sopra, si decisero a salire sul pianerottolo del balcone per spiare la prossima mossa di un ragazzo ormai mentalmente instabile. La coppia sapeva che spiare era un cosa da vigliacchi senza palle, ma, non volevano incidere ancora sulla tranquillità già messa a repentaglio del ragazzo, inoltre ciò che li guidava non era l’adrenalina di un pettegolezzo come avrebbero fatto due sconosciuti, ma la preoccupazione per quel ragazzo ormai troppo scosso per emettere un pensiero coerente, con le considerazioni adeguate, riguardo un qualsiasi argomento. Lo videro andare nel bagno e prendere del disinfettante ed un rotolo di bende. La coppia pensò che volesse medicarsi eventuali ferite causate dalla sfuriata di prima. Infine non videro più Tom, ma per le successive 5 ore che componevano la nottata, lo sentirono urlare mentre un forte odore metallico invadeva l’aria esterna. l’odore metallico proveniva da una finestra aperta che però aveva la persiana chiusa. Sentirono i singhiozzi disperati di qualcuno con il cuore e la mente ormai troppo a pezzi per tornare aggiustati come prima. Scarlett cominciò a formulare diecimila diversi insulti mentali da dirigere a Robert, per come aveva ridotto quel ragazzo. Nel frattempo invece Jeremy cercava di calmarla o avrebbe urlato, e di conseguenza, li avrebbe fatti scoprire in un attimo. Sentirono infine un forte odore di disinfettate provenire dalla persiana e il rumore del pacchetto plastificato delle bende che venivano scartate per essere usate. Quando sentirono anche il tintinnio delle chiavi e lo scatto della serratura nella porta della camera dove si trovava Tom, decisero che era il caso di scendere se non volevano ritrovarsi morti a causa della furia di un ventiduenne distrutto. Il giorno dopo era sabato giorno di weekend e non si lavorava, ma quel giorno, Tom non scese né a colazione, né a pranzo, né a cena. In compenso sentirono dei singhiozzi e della musica proveniente, probabilmente da cuffiette, uscire dalla porta della sua stanza. Ad un certo punto, ‘intervento di Scarlett fu repentino e immediato. Il suo ingresso, o meglio irruzione, nella stanza di Tom, venne accolto da un sonoro ‘ma che cazzo’ seguito da uno sbigottito ‘che cavolo sta succedendo’ quando Scarlett stessa prese Tom per il colletto costringendolo ad uscire fuori. Lo condusse giù nella sala da pranzo dove lo scaraventò su uno dei divani. -adesso mi devi spiegare, perché ti comporti in questo modo.- disse lei risoluta. -io invece dico che non c’è proprio nulla di cui discutere, chiunque ha fato ciò che mi fa stare così lo sa e ne è pienamente consapevole perciò basta preoccuparti di cose che non ti riguardano.- la conclusione di Tom alla frase risultò piuttosto acida e non tollerata da Scarlett che non disse nulla fino a quando Tom non fece per alzarsi per tornare in camera sua. Appena alzato Jeremy, il quale era dalla parte di Scarlett, afferrò il cellulare e chiamò il padre di Tom per chiedergli cosa fare in questo genere di situazione. Dopo un quarto d’ora di telefonata verso tutti i membri del cast per capire chi avrebbe fatto cosa e come, il padre stesso di Tom decise di andare alla villa per capire cosa fosse successo. 

Appena Tom vide suo padre che lo fissava da dietro la porta, era indeciso se scappare o farsi aiutare da lui, l’ultima volta era stato proprio lui la causa della sua depressione. incredibile pensare come, questa volta a causare la grande depressione in Tom, fosse stato un uomo di poco più di trent’anni più grande di lui. Il padre di Tom, lo trascinò al Iano di sotto di peso, in modo che non potesse fare nulla per evitarlo, ma quando Tom provò a scappare, il padre lo afferrò per le braccia, un grido di dolore uscì dalle labbra di Tom squarciandogli la gola. -non di nuovo, non puoi averlo fatto di nuovo, brutto scellerato avevi detto di aver smesso, avevamo smesso la cura dallo psicologo e dallo psichiatra proprio per questo, perché avevi detto di aver smesso, sono deluso Tom, molto molto deluso, aspetta che lo sappia tua madre. Hai già ucciso tua nonna e tuo nonno con questa storia, non voglio che succeda la stessa cosa con tua madre ma deve sapere. Se le succede qualcosa, ti riterrò responsabile della sua morte o del suo stato mentale, chiaro Thomas!- fatto il consueto discorsetto il padre di Tom uscì sbattendo al porta.   
-tu hai molte cose da spiegarci ragazzo, molte cose- disse Jeremy con aria contraddetta, e Tom in quel momento si sentì tra le fauci del lupo affamato. In tutto ciò Robert vide l’espressione di puro terrore negli occhi di Tom, e la accolse non riuscendo pronunciare nemmeno una parola. Da come lo aveva descritto suo padre, Tom era un assassino.


	9. capitolo 8

Tom si sentiva deluso da ciò che aveva detto suo padre, credeva anche lui di aver smesso, ma era caduto nuovamente nel baratro dell’autolesionismo. Era deluso da se stesso, perché non riusciva mantenere una sola cosa che gli veniva affidata ma al contrario rovinava sempre tutto, e ora ne pagava le conseguenze. Infatti in tutta la sua vita Tom non poteva certo dire di aver fatto esattamente “sogni d’oro” era un miracolo se dormiva almeno due ore per notte, ogni volta i suoi sonni venivano popolati da incubi tutti riguardanti quella notte che lo portò ad essere la persona che era ora, quella notte maledetta che Tom avrebbe preferito evitare con le torture peggiori del pianeta piuttosto che viverla, anche solo per una volta.  
Era il 1° giugno del 2012, Tom si trovava sul set di the impossible, l’ultimo giorno di riprese e poi sarebbe tornato a casa, peccato che ci sarebbe tornato diverso a casa, ci sarebbe tornato con una ferita nel petto che nessuno sarebbe più riuscito a colmare, la sua migliore amica lo stava aspettando fuori, lei per ovvie ragioni non poteva entrare perciò, anche se le dispiaceva, aspettare fuori. Mentre Tom stava per uscire dagli studi cinematografici, una macchina sbandò e la prese in pieno. Tom sapeva che tutto ciò non era stata colpa sua, ma se lui le avesse detto di non andarlo a prendere, lei non sarebbe morta, lei in quel momento sarebbe stata li, con lui, a parlare del più e del meno, a constatare quanto fossero cresciuti col corpo, ma rimasti dei cretini poco cresciuti con la mente. Sarebbero stati amici come prima, e a lui mancava quell’amicizia, eccome se gli mancava. Da quel giorno Tom decise che, semmai avesse dovuto fare amicizia con qualcuno, si sarebbe assicurato di farla con poche persone, non voleva soffrire, era stufo. Robert fissava Tom mentre, quest’ultimo, imbambolato ricordava quella notte che gli aveva rovinato la vita. -Tom, stai bene?.- chiede Robert preoccupato, nessuno aver mai visto piangere Tom, eppure era proprio quello che stava facendo, Tom piangeva, silenziosamente ma con tanti singhiozzi a sconquassargli il petto, tanto da mozzargli il fiato. -no, no che non va tutto bene! Pensi davvero che se andasse tutto bene ora sarei qui a discutere con te dopo che hai detto quelle cose orribili! Lo credi davvero! Bene lascia che ti apra gli occhi, non sono un giocattolo con il quale puoi giocare finché non ti stufi per poi buttarmi via, e sinceramente, non voglio nemmeno esserlo. Nessuno mi ha mai ferito come hai fatto tu, mai nessuno, solo tu sei capace di fare queste stronzate. Ti credi tanto infallibile solo perché sei più grande, perché hai qualche matrimonio e qualche figlio alle spalle, tolto questo ormai sei solo un ex-drogato ed ex-alcolizzato, che non è capace di capire cosa affrontano le persone attorno a lui. Solo perché le tue difficoltà le hai vissute tutte, e non te ne servono altre, non significa che anche agli altri servano le tue problematiche, così come non servono a me!- Robert era sbigottito, dovette infatti sbattere più volte le palpebre, per capire se tutto d’un tratto, Tom avesse acquisito coraggio nel dirgli le cose come stavano. In tutto quel tempo si era illuso, di essere la persona perfetta, che dava consigli ma che non aveva bisogno di riceverne, in fondo si era offeso per ciò che quel piccoletto gli aveva detto, non tanto per come, ma il contenuto della frase lo aveva spiazzato. Robert non fece in tempo a fermare Tom, il quale scappò di sopra e si chiuse a chiave in camera. Robert lo lasciò andare consapevole che, se avesse continuato con questo andazzo nei confronti di Tom, lo avrebbe perso.  
Il giorno dopo, sul set, si respirava aria di notizie fresche di stampa. Vennero tutti convocati di prima mattina nella sala principale degli studi, dove solitamente si consegnavano i copioni e venivano fatte le riunioni del cast per decidere l’andazzo del film. Robert, si era dimostrato, come al solito, non curante di ciò che era successo appena la sera prima con Tom, infatti si dimostrava piuttosto solare con tutti. Tom dal canto suo invece, stava in disparte, sempre sulle sue, in modo tale che nessuno potesse parlargli; dopo ciò che era successo con Robert, per Tom discutere o avere rapporti con qualcuno era l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri. Ciò che frullava in testa a Tom variava da “è il caso di perdonare colui che mi ha fatto così tanto male” a “perché nessuno riesce mai a capire che voglio solo risolvere da solo i miei problemi?”. La giornata passò lentamente, sul set non combinarono quasi nulla, una volta perché Tom aveva la testa e i pensieri tra le nuvole, mentre Robert, non voleva saperne di Tom dalla sera prima, quando secondo lui, le parole che gli aveva rivolto erano state troppo dure ed incoerenti. Erano due gatti che si mordevano la coda, un circolo vizioso e senza fine, che non lasciava scampo alla ragione di prevalere sulla voglia di insultarsi a vicenda pur di non ascoltare, ciò che avevano da dirsi l’un l’altro. -Ragazzi ascoltatemi!!!- la voce di Kevin Feige, irruppe nelle orecchie di Tom e Robert, che in quel momento stavano registrando un’altra scena del film -ora basta cazzeggiare, mi sembra di star gestendo un branco di ragazzini, non di adulti ben formati che recitano in un film.- continuò, sulle facce di Tom e Robert, un lieve rossore si fece strada, erano appena stati ripresi da Kevin mentre giocavano ad ignorarsi. -ora basta, riprendiamo domani, venite nel mio ufficio, dobbiamo parlare tutti e tre.- Robert Tom e Kevin si avviarono verso l’ufficio di quest’ultimo, sarebbe stato un pomeriggio molto, molto lungo. -Ora mi dovete dire che cavolo sta succedendo, alle prime apparenze, voi due sembra che vi odiate, così io e Stan Lee, abbiamo deciso di mandarvi a vivere entrambi in un’appartamento che abbiamo in città per farvi andare più d’accordo tra di voi, tutto ciò vi serve per ricreare quell’armonia che avete perso litigando come belve. In ogni caso vi trasferite seduta stante, vi portiamo noi con le nostre macchine, le vostre cose sono state già portate nell’appartamento, dovete solo evitare di scannarvi, pensate di riuscirci o devo chiamare un’auto civetta per tenervi d’occhio?- concluse Kevin Feige con sguardo accigliato. -no, tutto chiaro- dissero Tom e Robert insieme.  
Poche ore e, dopo il saluto agli amici con relative spiegazioni, Robert e Tom si trovarono buttati dentro un appartamento molto lussuoso completamente soli. Visitarono la casa e scoprirono che c’era una sola camera, un solo letto matrimoniale, ed un solo bagno. Sarebbe stato il mese più lungo e faticoso di tutta la loro vita.


	10. capitolo 9

I minuti passavano lentissimi, erano in quella casa da nemmeno 5 minuti, e sembrava fosse passata un’eternità, Tom sentiva continuamente gli sbuffi spazientiti di Robert, il quale non tralasciava occasione per sbuffare ricordandogli quanto, per lui, fosse spiacevole quella situazione, o almeno, sembrava fosse spiacevole solo per lui ma, in realtà lo era per entrambi. Praticamente due persone con una differente età sociale e personale, erano obbligati a vivere, per un mese, dentro una casa, con un solo letto, un solo bagno, ed una montagna di cose da scoprire l’uno dell’altro. Infine, dopo 5 interminabili che sembrarono un’eternità, Robert parlò risoluto -ascolta, questa situazione non piace a nessuno dei due, quindi mettiamo immediatamente le cose in chiaro, per il letto si fa a turni, un giorno a testa, formiamo un calendario e lo rispetteremo, idem per le pulizie. Nei giorni in cui dormirò io sul letto, le pulizie spetteranno a me, nei giorni in cui ci dormirai tu, le pulizie spetteranno a te, puliremo tutta la casa ogni giorno così da non avere ogni settimana un porcile da pulire. Per quanto riguarda il bagno, non più di 1 ora a testa per la doccia e non più di 20 minuti per i bisogni fisiologici. Allora: ci stai?- per Tom sembrava una proposta più che equa, nessuno ci guadagnava e nessuno ci perdeva, avrebbero fatto una vita normale senza litigare, e chissà, magari in quella mesata avrebbero ricucito almeno il loro legame di amicizia. -okay ci sto, facciamo questo calendario prima che ci dimentichiamo.- Subito dopo aver lasciato le valigie i salotto, i due si recarono nella cucina per stilare il calendario, tutto organizzato nei minimi dettagli, siccome Tom non sapeva cucinare, Robert si offrì di fare da mangiare. In cambio Tom avrebbe dovuto caricare la lavastoviglie. Accordati tutti i termini e deciso chi, per quella notte, avrebbe dormito sul letto, Robert si recò in camera seguito da Tom, il quale, dopo aver preso tutto il necessario per dormire sul divano, disfò i bagagli nella sua parte di armadio, prese il pigiama e andò sul divano.   
Robert e Tom si addormentarono praticamente subito. Verso le 2 di notte, un urlo squarciò il silenzio. Robert spaventato si precipitò nel salotto, dove vide Tom immerso in un lago di sudore, che si dimenava strillando il nome di una ragazza. Appena Robert si avvicinò, Tom si svegliò di soprassalto… -scusa, non volevo svegliarti, mi sono dimenticato di avvertirti di questo dettaglio. Soffro di incubi perciò scusa, mi spiace di averti svegliato, magari stavi riposando bene, non l’ho fatto apposta- le scuse di Tom vennero pronunciate in fretta e con una grande tristezza, ‘era realmente dispiaciuto per qualcosa che non poteva controllare’ si chiese Robert, ‘veramente questo ragazzo si sta scusando con me per una cosa che non dipende da lui? E poi, perché se lui sta così male, mi sento male anche io? Che cosa questa sensazione di cui non riesco a liberarmi?’ Tutte queste domando fecero scuotere la testa a Robert nel tentativo di scacciarle dalla sua mente, ma non ci riuscì, anzi, ora gli faceva anche male la testa. Quella mesata si stava preannunciando disastrosa e non era nemmeno incominciata. I due, al contrario di ciò che si aspettavano, si ritrovarono entrambi abbracciati sul pavimento del salotto.   
Il primo a svegliarsi fu Robert che, dopo minuti di sconcerto e diversi balbuzienti tentativi, riuscì a formulare la prima frase sensata della giornata senza sembrare un’idiota. -ehi, Tom svegliati, abbiamo dormito sul pavimento, io sono a pezzi e scommetto anche tu, siccome sono le 8 conviene alzarci, fra non meno di un quarto d’ora dovremmo essere agli studios e noi siamo ancora in pigiama e puzzolenti, quindi forza e coraggio, alzati da questo pavimento.- il discorso di Robert di prima mattina, non fece una piega nel comportamento di Tom, così Robert decise che avrebbe usato le maniere drastiche, avrebbe fatto di tutto per alzarlo da quel pavimento, non aveva certo intenzione di passare il primo quarto d’ora di ogni giornata, per tutto il mese, a perdere tempo per svegliare un ragazzino che non aveva voglia di alzarsi. Robert andò in bagno con un bicchiere, lo riempì d’acqua ghiacciata e la buttò addosso a Tom il quale si svegliò di soprassalto imprecando. -ma dico io, sei impazzito? Vuoi farmi venire una sincope per caso?- domandò tremando Tom, quell’acqua gli aveva inzuppato il pigiama dalla maglia al pantalone, una striscia umida e gelida gli passava sullo sterno, -vatti a cambiare se non vuoi davvero prenderti una polmonite Holland- l’esclamazione di Robert, anche se veniva da un’altra stanza arrivò forte e chiara alle orecchie di Tom il quale si alzò per andarsi a prendere dei vestiti in camera e docciarsi in bagno, mentre Robert svolgeva le faccende da cenerentola. A pensarci bene Tom si pentì di aver pensato alle faccende, come azioni da cenerentola, ‘domani tocca a te cretino!’ Gli ricordò delicatamente il suo subconscio. Ignorando i suoi pensieri, entrò in bagno, l’acqua calda della doccia gli sciolse la tensione sulle spalle. Finita la doccia si vestì impiegando in tutto 5 minuti, prese il phon e andò nella camera ad asciugarsi i capelli. Appena dopo essersi asciugato i capelli, lasciò il phon sul letto consapevole che dopo sarebbe servito anche a Robert. Dopo aver finito entrambi di lavarsi e prepararsi, partirono a piedi per gli studios che distavano circa 5 minuti dall’appartamento. Aspettarono che tutti furono arrivati prima di dirigersi all’interno del loro posto di lavoro. Kevin Feige gli accolse con un ghigno soddisfatto sul volto -allora, come è andata la prima notte nell’appartamento? vi siete già scannati o vi siete riconciliati?- al contrario di ciò che si aspettava Kevin, Robert gli rispose a tono -siamo rimasti in rapporti pacifici, ci siamo imposti delle regole e le stiamo rispettando.- Kevin si allontanò mormorando frasi che, né Tom, né Robert, riuscirono a comprendere.  
Kevin Feige, avvicinatosi al cast disse: -okay, okay, signori… cominciamo, non vorrete stare tutto il giorno in panciolle sulle poltrone della sala d’aspetto.- tutti insieme sorridendo, si alzarono e si avviarono verso i camerini, per essere preparati e truccati per interpretare alla perfezione i personaggi del film. Tom e Robert li seguirono con un pò meno entusiasmo. E così iniziò un’altra difficile ed intensa giornata di lavoro.


	11. capitolo 10

La recitazione era sempre stata una valvola di sfogo per Tom, ogni volta che recitava qualunque cosa fosse, lo faceva sentire vivo, lo faceva sentire bene. Per Robert il discorso valeva in ugual misura, infatti, ogni volta he pensava alla battuta da pronunciare per continuare o iniziare a recitare o provare il copione, per lui era come entrare in un mondo tutto suo, dove esistevano solo lui, ed il suo personaggio. Quel giorno per qualche assurdo motivo Robert non si sentiva solo con il suo io del film in quel mondo, infatti c’era una presenza, una presenza che Robert non sapeva spiegare, come avesse fatto ad entrare nel suo mondo, dato che era completamente risiedente nel suo cervello.   
Lo spazio nel suo camerino non era mai sembrato così piccolo per Robert, qualcuno si era appena intrufolato nel suo mondo perfetto e senza problemi, che aveva faticato tanto a creare. La sua vista iniziò a scurirsi dal panico, non aveva un attacco di panico così forte da quando aveva 22 anni, perciò non si spiegava come fosse possibile che, dopo tanti anni, si fossero ripresentati più forti e terribili di prima. In un attimo, Robert non capì più dove si trovava, la vista si fece nera, la fatica di respirare gli attanagliava la gola, infine svenne. 

*NEL SOGNO*

Robert aprì gli occhi, ritrovandosi circondato da nebbiolina bianca. Era forse morto? No non era possibile che fosse morto, altrimenti ora non potrebbe pensare, oppure, in realtà ciò che ci succede dopo la morte è il restare a vagare per sempre in un mondo biancastro sotto-forma di anima? Oppure quello era solo il suo subconscio che gli mostrava tutto ciò che poteva turbarlo attraverso delle metafore, tipo la nebbiolina sta a significare la paura di restare da solo per sempre, Robert non se lo aspettava né tantomeno poteva immaginare che di li a poco avrebbe finalmente incontrato la causa dei suoi svenimenti. Camminando dritto dinanzi a sé infatti, Robert scorse una roccia sui toni del marmo bianco, strizzando gli occhi, Robert si rese conto di una figura rannicchiata sulla roccia, avvicinandosi ancora Robert sentì piangere, ciò che lo turbò di più però, era che quel pianto lui lo conosceva, nel suo subconscio Tom era disperato, così come se lo era immaginato che si sentisse da quando avevano fatto quella litigata così assurdamente pesante. Tutto d’un tratto, Robert si sentì un’idiota, aveva fatto soffrire quel povero ragazzo a causa sua, della paura che provava per se stesso dopo aver scoperto cosa provava veramente per il giovane Tom. Si avvicinò a quella visione, d’un tratto però quella visione evaporò per ricomparire pochi metri più avanti, per Robert non c’era tortura peggiore, aveva finalmente scoperto ciò che provava per quel ragazzo che ora il suo cervello rappresentava sofferente come un cane, peccato che lui non potesse fare nulla per consolarlo o per farlo smettere di piangere, per Robert era straziante vedere il corpo della persona che amava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo sconquassato di singhiozzi al punto che anche respirare era difficile. 

*FINE SOGNO*

Una voce che si avvicinava sempre di più riportando Robert alla realtà dinanzi agli occhi sbarrati e spaventati di Tom. Dopo averlo visto così preoccupato per lui, e dopo averlo visto piangere nel suo sogno, Robert non resistette, si mise in piedi afferrò il volto di Tom fra le mani e lo baciò.


	12. capitolo 11

Tom si bloccò immediatamente sul posto, era da tanto che desiderava quel bacio ma, in quel preciso momento rimase spiazzato, in pochi istanti si rese conto che tutto ciò che aveva sempre immaginato, era in realtà frutto della sua fantasia desiderosa di giocargli un qualsiasi tranello per farlo soffrire, in realtà Robert non lo aveva mai disprezzato, voleva solo che lui maturasse cercando di fargli comprendere quanto fosse potente quel sentimento che Tom stesso provava nei suoi confronti, e cercare di capire quanto potesse essere distruttivo trattare con leggerezza un sentimento del genere, in poche parole Robert lo aveva reso colui che da anni aspirava a diventare, una persona consapevole di ciò che è. Dopo molto tempo che per i due parve come un secondo, si staccarono, la domanda di Tom, Robert se l’aspettava già da un pezzo anzi, non riusciva a capire come avesse fatto il ragazzo a trattenersi dal fare una delle sue consuete domande: -Sai, credo che se continuerò a nascondertelo impazzirò, non ho modo per cercare di trovare le parole giuste però il mio istinto mi dice che è il momento giusto per dirti una cosa così importante e…- -frena frena frena- rispose Robert bloccando il ragazzo, -devi stare tranquillo, qualsiasi cosa tu debba dirmi, non pensare a come potrei reagire, pensa solo a quello che vuoi dire e fare, ciò che hai intorno non conta nulla se tu non sei felice.- rispose Robert per cercare di tranquillizzare Tom, al quale stava per venire un attacco di panico. -ti amo-, la risposta di Tom appena Robert finì di parlare fu la sua dichiarazione d’amore -ti amo anche io Tom-.

3 GIORNI DOPO 

-Allora signori, come voi tutti sapete il progetto per entrare nel mondo dei fumetti Marvel è aperto dalla prossima settimana. Comunque, fino ad allora, avrete l tempo per andare a salutare le vostre famiglie, ovviamente il viaggio verrà pagato interamente dalla nostra azienda cinematografica, detto questo, tutte le famiglie che vogliono entrare ne progetto con i personaggi interessati devo essere consapevoli che, una volta entrati nel mondo alternativo non si può tornare indietro. Buon viaggio a tutti voi- dissero Anthony e Joe Russo. Tutto il cast uscì dagli studios pronti per prendere i vari aerei in partenza quella stessa sera. 

-Tom, mi stavo chiedendo, se casomai tu volessi venire con me a salutare le nostre famiglie ma, credo che sia una proposta piuttosto inutile. Purtroppo non avevo pensato al fatto che anche tu dovessi salutare la tua famiglia quindi, fa come se tutto quello che ho detto finora fosse nulla…- -vengo con te molto volentieri- la risposta di Tom spiazzo completamente Robert il quale buttò le braccia attorno al collo del ragazzo e gli stampò un bacio sule labbra, -Tom sappi che non sei obbligato a seguirmi, mi sembra ingiusto che tu debba salutare la tua famiglia di fretta e furia a causa mia, se non vuoi non lo fare, non me la penderò anzi, sarò contento perché saprò che tu hai avuto modo di salutare la tua famiglia come meglio potevi e di sfruttare al massimo il tuo tempo con loro e…- -Rob all’inizio pensavo di essere io quello in costante dubbio, quello da calmare ma mi sto ricredendo, e tanto devo dire, non ti ho mai visto così esagitato con te stesso da quando ti conosco. Verrò con te, che tu sia volente o nolente.- Robert si commosse a causa delle parole del ragazzo, in quei momenti in cui lui gli aveva causato tanto dispiacere, lui era cresciuto a dismisura a livello caratteriale. Ormai era diventato più saggio di quanto si aspettasse. -è incredibile, mi stupisci ogni minuto di più e devo dire che ce ne vuole d’impegno per cogliermi di sorpresa, ti amo Tom- -ti amo anche io Rob-.


	13. capitolo 12

Robert e Tom si stavano ancora abbracciando quando sentirono in lontananza dei fischi di approvazione da parte del cast restante che li osservava da lontano, assieme alla voce dell’autista il quale li avvisava dell’arrivo del pullman che li avrebbe portati all’aeroporto. Tutti i membri del cast, si apprestarono a salire in fretta sul pullman per diminuire la distanza dai loro parenti i quali poi non sarebbero mai più stati rivisti. Una volta saliti sul mezzo, tutti cominciarono a ridere e scherzare, consapevoli di andare tutti verso la via del non ritorno in un mondo che avrebbe potuto ucciderli. Durante il viaggio, Robert e Tom che erano seduti vicini avevano iniziato a parlare cercando di non dare nell’occhio, in modo da non dare agli altri membri del cast, altra carne da mettere al fuoco. Ad un certo punto, Robert che stava dicendo una frase si bloccò di colpo, l’autista stava annunciando che di lì a qualche minuto sarebbero scesi per una breve sosta in quanto 6 ore da fare in autobus non erano di certo poche. Una volta scesi tutti quanti iniziarono a sgranchirsi le gambe. Mentre Robert si accendeva una sigaretta per rilassarsi un attimo, a Tom squillò il telefono, dopo aver visto però, il mittente del messaggio, Tom sbiancò rimanendo pietrificato, *gli aveva scritto, ma com’era possibile, no doveva essere senz’altro uno scherzo di cattivo gusto, qualcuno che aveva preso il suo telefono, magari i suoi fratelli che volevano fargli uno scherzo altrimenti non si spiegava.* il telefono gli cadde tra le mani per fortuna restando intatto, Tom si chinò inginocchiandosi e mormorando fra sé e sé -non è possibile, non può essere possibile, questa è la cosa più assurda che abbia mai sentito e visto in vita mia.- le lacrime gli uscivano dagli occhi, se fosse stato uno scherzo era uno scherzo di pessimo gusto, tra l’altro le parole del messaggio lo avevano lasciato interdetto e pietrificato, Robert fu il primo ad accorgersi dello stato d’animo di Tom e si spaventò parecchio, non aveva mai giudicato debole il ragazzo che aveva davanti tuttavia ora come ora a Robert sembrava un cucciolo indifeso. Gli corse incontro inginocchiandosi davanti a lui mentre tutti i membri del cast restare a distanza debita, non volevano mozzargli il respiro ed impancarlo più di quanto già non lo fosse. Intanto Robert che aveva raggiunto Tom aveva subito provveduto a far alzare la testa al ragazzo per capire cosa stesse succedendo a quel viso che lui amava tanto. -ehi piccolo che succede? Stavi bene fino ad un momento fa.- chiese Robert cercando di essere più tranquillo possibile con lui. Non voleva che lo allontanasse nuovamente come era successo poco tempo prima, non avrebbe retto di nuovo un simile colpo. Tutto ciò che fece Tom era porgere il telefono a Robert, il quale non perse tempo e vide immediatamente la causa di tanto dolore sul viso di Tom, la causa era un messaggio proveniente da un numero che Tom aveva registrato come "Fratello" -ho capito, non sei obbligato a dirmelo, ma ora alzati da terra, Tom sono qui per te piccolo, non devi assolutamente preoccuparti- dopo le parole di Robert, Tom si alzò immediatamente e lo abbracciò talmente forte da rischiare di soffocarlo, ma a Robert non importava, l’amore della sua vita aveva bisogno di lui, e lui doveva esserci come Tom c’era stato per lui quando lo aveva trattato male. Appena risalirono sull’autobus Robert si sedette al suo sedile e fece accucciare Tom sul suo petto continuando a parlare per cercare di farlo calmare. Dopo 20 minuti Tom parlò per la prima volta da quando aveva avuto quella crisi. -Appena arriviamo in aeroporto dobbiamo parlare, in privato.- quell’affermazione spaventò Robert che comunque cercò di capire il ragazzo e anche se dispiaciuto disse -ti capisco se tu non voglia più venire con me e andare dai tuoi infondo è l’ultima volta in cui puoi veder…- -ma cosa vai a pensare, Dio certo che voglio venire con te solo dobbiamo parlare di ciò che è successo prima, vorrei solo metterti al corrente di ciò che penso stia succedendo.- appena quelle parole furono pronunciate dalla bocca di Tom Robert tirò un sospiro di sollievo e prima che il ragazzo potesse replicare gli schioccò un bacio sulle labbra che Tom ricambiò con piacere anche se pensò solo in un secondo momento a tutto il cast che li aveva visti e che era rimasto a fissarli mentre si baciavano. Non appena si staccarono Tom affondò la faccia nel petto di Robert per inspirare l’odore del suo profumo preferito. Arrivati all’aeroporto, il volo di Robert e Tom doveva far effettuare a tutti i passeggeri il check-in perciò entrambi salutarono con la promessa di rivedersi da lì a poco meno di due settimane.


	14. capitolo 13

Appena saliti sull’aereo, a Robert e Tom venne assegnata una cabina dove avrebbero dovuto trascorrere il volo di 20 ore. Appena entrati in cabina, mentre Tom sistemava i bagagli in modo da non renderla uno schifo nei 5 minuti prima del volo, Robert lo abbracciò da dietro cogliendolo completamente di sorpresa e abbracciandolo di slancio. -che ti prende ora, mi sembravi tranquillo fino a pochi secondi fa- disse Tom accarezzando la testa di Robert, il quale aveva affondato la testa nell’incavo del suo collo. -vorrei che tu mi raccontassi tutto, sempre se te la senti, d’altronde non vorrei costringerti ma vorrei sapere il motivo del tuo crollo di prima.- rispose prontamente Robert cercando di non far preoccupare Tom del suo stato d’animo ma al tempo stesso cercando di fargli capire quanto fosse importante per lui sapere cosa fosse successo poche ore prima ed il perché del crollo che lo aveva portato a far preoccupare tutte le persone che gli erano intorno. -ti prometto che ti racconterò tutto, ma vorrei prima accertarmene se non ti spiace, non vorrei metterti ansia inutile per una stupidaggine, pensa a goderti il volo per queste 20 ore, ti prometto che parleremo… dio sembra strano, fino a pochi secondi fa eri tu quello che cercava di moderare me per l’ansia nel sapere le cose, ora i fatti sono completamente cambiati.- disse Tom stupito di ciò che stava cambiando tra loro due -già effettivamente è vero, fossi in te però cercherei di non farci l’abitudine, anzi ti dirò, in un modo o nell’altro riuscirò ad essere di nuovo io quello che ti consolerà, io sono Iron Man, lo voglio e lo posso fare- -ah ah e che cosa vuoi e puoi fare?- domandò Tom -io voglio e posso fare questo- disse Robert iniziando a fargli il solletico sulla pancia, cosa che Tom non sopportava per niente, tant’è vero che cominciò a ridere dovendo però tenere la voce bassa per non infastidire gli altri passeggeri, il solletico iniziò però a farsi troppo forte, così per zittire Tom, Robert si accanì sulle labbra del ragazzo baciandolo come non aveva mai fatto prima. I due si fissarono intensamente negli occhi sia durante che dopo il bacio, cercando di capire cosa fosse quella sensazione che avevano provato entrambi, mentre cercavano di capirlo si addormentarono l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro. 

20 ore dopo aeroporto di Mosca (Russia) 

Robert e Tom fecero il check-out dall’aeroporto e si diressero verso l’automobile della scuola privata dove si trovavano i figli di Robert. I due bambini infatti non erano sotto il giudizio del padre ma sotto la responsabilità materna, pertanto, non aveva il potere di decidere come e quando vederli. La madre non riuscendo a gestirli come voleva da quando erano arrivati i due bambini, li spedì in un collegio a Mosca, dove si era trasferita anche lei per cambiare aria. Nel mentre però i due bambini avevano mantenuto i contatti con il padre anche grazie alla scuola in cui si trovavano. L’istituto stesso infatti si era offerto di condurre il padre di quei due adorabili bambini insieme a chiunque avesse portato con sé dal terminal dell’aeroporto fino alla scuola in questione.  
Appena Robert e Tom arrivarono nella scuola, i due bambini gli corsero subito incontro, infatti da un po’ di tempo sapevano che il loro papà frequentava un’altra persona e guarda caso, loro adoravano Tom già dalla prima volta che lo videro. Dalla vivacità dei due bambini e dalla felicità di Robert e Tom di vedere i due piccoli, si preannunciava per tutti e 4 una settimana molto intensa e piena di impegni.


	15. capitolo 14

La settimana cominciata, non si preannunciava solo piena di impegni, ma anche di contrattempi e imprevisti che però i 4 non potevano prevedere. Il tutto incominciò già da giorno stesso in cui Robert e Tom erano arrivati, infatti la ex-moglie di Robert, voleva assolutamente parlare con lui. I due si incontrarono in un bar al centro di Mosca, prima ancora che Robert potesse chiedere il motivo di quell’incontro, la ex-moglie era già partita in quarta per spiegargli la motivazione del loro incontro.   
-ascolta, il motivo per cui ti ho fatto venire fino al centro di Mosca per parlare è che non voglio orecchie indiscrete in giro, tant’è vero che non ti ho fatto portare il tuo nuovo giocattolo, com’è che si chiama? Tom? Tim? Bah in ogni caso non mi importa, prima o poi scaricherai anche lui, come hai fatto con me del resto. Insomma il motivo per cui siamo qui è che Avri e Exton non sono tuoi figli.- robot rimase paralizzato, non era possibile, due delle 4 gioie della sua vita non erano suoi figli. -come? Devi spiegarmi come?- la voce di Robert era ormai spenta e gelida nei confronti dell’ex moglie, anzi dell’estranea che si trovava davanti, perché lei non era la persona di cui s era innamorato tempo addietro, che lo aveva tirato fuori dal circolo vizioso della droga, doveva immaginarlo che era come un ragno, che però tesseva due tele -te l’ho detto, non sono tuoi, non esso che tu non sappia come nascono i bambini no?, anzi a giusto proposito credo che Deborah ed io ci siamo messe d’accordo su questo fatto, anzi, ora che da parte mia sai la verità voglio spiegarti di chi sono realmente, poi lascerò che anche Deborah spieghi i suoi fatti. In ogni caso, quei bambini sono figli di un mio amante con cui continuo a sentirmi e frequentarmi anzi ti dirò di più, siamo persino sposati, ovviamente dato che nella loro famiglia naturale tu non sei incluso, ti preghiamo sia io che mio marito a dire addio a qui marmocchi. Poi se ho capito bene stai per partire e non tornare più mi sbaglio? comunque, lascio la parola a Deborah, sicuramente anche lei dovrà dirti qualcosa, nessuno si fa un viaggio di 20 ore in aereo per nulla.- concluse Susan prima di uscire dal locale. -effettivamente Susan aveva ragione, io e lei abbiamo parlato e abbiamo notato quanto fossero dimili le nostre storie, Robert, devi capire una cosa, non hai mai avuto dei figli, né li avrai mai, mettitelo bene in testa- iniziò Deborah, al che roveri rispose ormai distrutto -fammi indovinare, nemmeno Indio è mio figlio vero?- -jackpot!!! complimenti, ed io che ti facevo più stupido, d’altronde ci sei cascato come un pollo, è normale che tutti ti credono un bambino troppo cresciuto capace solo di interpretare una stupida lattina in un film per bambini.- disse Deborah prezzante, al che Robert si avvicinò al bancone, pagò la sua quota ed usci dal locale, doveva salutare i suoi figli… no non erano i suoi figli, anche se non avrebbe mai smesso di chiamarli in quel modo ci teneva troppo a loro. Arrivato all’istituto dove risiedevano i due bambini, Robert incontrò Indio -ascolta papà, io so tutto ciò che ti hanno detto, prima di dirtelo, ci hanno informati, anche Avri e Exton sanno tutto, ti prometto, anzi ti giuro che mi prenderò cura di loro come se fossero i miei figli, te lo giuro papà. E grazie di tutto quello che mi hai insegnato e di tutto ciò che mi hai permesso di diventare.- dopo le parole di Indio, entrambi scoppiarono in lacrime. Entrarono camminando fianco a fianco nell’edificio che conservava i due piccoli bambini insieme a Tom. I piccoli appena li videro gli corsero incontro e li abbracciarono quasi a spezzargli le costole. -mi mancate già piccolini, in fondo però abbiamo una settimana per dirci addio come si deve. Un giorno sarete in grado di andare dove vorrete, purtroppo questo addio sarebbe comunque avvenuto, vedremo cosa accadrà in futuro, intanto vi vedrò crescere da lontano. Indio, una cosa molto importante, questo è il pin del mio conto in banca, ci sono tutti i miei soldi, vi devo spiegare un po’ di cose…-   
Il gruppetto si sedette sui letti dei due bambini mentre Robert iniziò a spiegare ciò che li avrebbe separati per sempre.   
-la marvel ci ha proposto un contratto che abbiamo accettato, s tratta di entrare nel mondo dei fumetti Marvel e di restare lì per sempre, sono stati capaci di tanto gli ingegneri che hanno progettato il macchinario capace di ciò, in poche parole sono stati capaci di bloccare l’età dei personaggi che vi entrano facendoli restare in quel modo per sempre, li hanno resi invulnerabili alle malattie e alle ferite mortali, praticamente è come se fossi degli dei. Per questo vi sto lasciando tutto il mio conto, così che voi possiate vivere una vita agiata, in ogni caso, la Marvel su questo progetto ci farà molte pellicole e con il passare del tempo, anche se la paga sarà più bassa del solito, un’ingente somma si soldi sarà mano a mano depositata sul mio conto perciò avrete di che vivere senza rinunciare a nulla, ora però ho intenso une di farvi uscire per una settimana da queste 4 mura e farvi vivere un po’, vi amo 3000, e farei di tutto per voi.- i 4 eccetto Tom, si abbracciarono, un abbraccio che trasudava la parola famiglia da ogni piccola cellula di ogni componente di quella famigliola.   
La serata era quasi finita, i bambini erano stanchi, si vedeva lontano un miglio e anche se non lo davano a vedere anche Indio Robert e Tom erano stravolti, perciò dopo aver dato la buonanotte ai bambini, avergli rimboccato le coperte ed averli fatti addormentare, il resto del gruppetto tolse il disturbo. Robert e Tom si recarono in albergo mentre Indio si recò all’appartamento della madre. 

Lotte Hotel Moscow ore 22:30

Arrivati in albergo e presa la stanza un Robert stanco prese parola. -Tom, tu come ti sentiresti se tutto ciò in cui hai creduto fino ad un momento fa, fosse smontato con cattiveria? Come ti sentiresti se tutti i tuoi motivi di gioia tranne uno, non hanno motivo di esserlo perché non sono tuoi?- la domanda fece rimanere di sasso Tom il quale impiegò un bel po’ a rispondere.   
-mi sentirei distrutto, senza alcun motivo per vivere o per dare retta all’ultimo motivo di gioia che mi resta perché crederò di perdere anche quello prima o poi, ed è una cosa che mi distruggerebbe l’anima.- disse Tom incerto di ciò che volesse sapere Robert, l’unica cosa che sperava era che Robert non volesse lasciarlo, teneva troppo al loro rapporto per rinunciarvi così su due piedi. Ma al contrario di ciò che si aspettava, le azioni di Robert lo spiazzarono, infatti l’uomo lo abbracciò così stretto da quasi soffocarlo -allora ti prego non lasciarmi anche tu, ti prego, ti scongiuro.- Robert sussurrava come un mantra queste parole mentre Tom gli accarezzava la testa per cercare di calmarlo, le carezze continuarono fin quando Robert non smise di tremare, aveva paura che anche Tom se ne andasse o non fosse considerato suo come i suoi figli e come tutte le gioie che nel corso degli anni lo avevano abbandonato. -mi dispiace Tom, scusa… ti ho riversato addosso tutto quello che mi stava succedendo quando ti avevo promesso che ti avrei ascoltato.- Tom bloccò le colpevolezze di Robert sul nascere. -non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo, adesso hai bisogno di aiuto e non te lo negherò, tutti hanno bisogno di una mano, nessuno è ineluttabile, nessuno.- Robert come rinato da quelle parole baciò appassionatamente il ragazzo che aveva davanti, le mani corsero subito a togliere gli indumenti di troppo che impedivano le loro pelli di toccarsi, scariche elettriche attraversano le colonne vertebrali di entrambi, Robert spinse il ragazzo sul materasso continuando a baciarsi e ad accarezzarsi, in poco tempo il resto dei loro vestiti volò via da qualche parte nella stanza.  
Dopo qualche ora i due sfiniti da ciò che era appena stato consumato si addormentarono l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro cullati esclusivamente dal battito dei loro cuori.


	16. capitolo 15

I raggi del sole fecero maledire Robert mentre si alzava dal letto, di prima mattina non sopportava nulla a parte quel piccolo raggio di sole innocuo che aveva lasciato a dormire nel letto dopo ciò che era successo a notte prima. Il suo crollo nervoso aveva distrutto entrambi ed ora Robert si sentiva in colpa con sé stesso per aver sfinito quel ragazzo. Tom fingeva tanto di essere grande, sapeva essere maturo ma, non aveva lo stesso calibro di sopportazione che aveva Robert, e secondo lui, continuando a comportarsi così, prima o poi lo avrebbe distrutto anche se non voleva che accadesse una simile cosa ad una persona a cui teneva così tanto. Robert ripensò alle parole di Susan mentre si vestiva: "ascolta, il motivo per cui ti ho fatto venire fino al centro di Mosca per parlare è che non voglio orecchie indiscrete in giro, tant’è vero che non ti ho fatto portare il tuo nuovo giocattolo, com’è che si chiama? Tom? Tim? Bah in ogni caso non mi importa, prima o poi scaricherai anche lui, come hai fatto con me del resto." Tom non era il suo giocattolo, Tom era una delle sue ragioni di vita dopo i suoi figli… o almeno così li aveva sempre considerati. E… se anche Tom un giorno gli fosse stato strappato via? O se Tom stesso decidesse di andarsene per sempre da lui, stanco di una relazione di questo genere? E se lui in realtà stesse soltanto sognando ciò che stava accadendo? Un lungo sogno dal quale, se si fosse svegliato, ne sarebbe uscito distrutto… no, non poteva permettersi di pensare una cosa del genere, se fosse stato un sogno si sarebbe dovuto già svegliare da un pezzo. Oppure quella notte il destino voleva essere così crudele con lui da rendere realtà i suoi incubi prima di indurlo a svegliarsi? I pensieri e le domande che affollavano sempre di più la mente di Robert vennero interrotti da un paio di labbra sul suo collo. -che ci fai già sveglio è presto…- la voce impastata di Tom non faceva altro che renderlo ancora più adorabile.   
-niente piccolo… semplicemente rifletto.-   
-allora non ti dispiacerà se riflettiamo insieme, non ho assolutamente voglia di vederti corrucciato, d’altronde dobbiamo andare a prendere i ragazzi e farli uscire un po’ da quel posto, non penso che si trovino molto a loro agio aspettando due persone che continuano a non arrivare.- disse Tom cercando di convincerlo a distrarsi per quanto possibile, ma non ci riuscì.   
-Tom in fondo è prestissimo sono a malapena le sei, i ragazzi staranno dormendo, torna a dormire anche tu.-   
-torno a dormire solo se vieni con me, non voglio che tu stia da solo, inoltre mi sono accorto che c’è qualcosa che non va, non fai altro che essere scostante da ieri, non sarà per quello che è successo per caso?- disse Tom preoccupato. -e va bene, parliamo. Ma non ti garantisco che riusciremo a risolvere la cosa, non cedo facilmente.- disse Robert incamminandosi verso il letto, ed una volta che vi fu giunto, il discorso ricominciò più forte di prima. -allora, stenditi e dimmi che cosa occupa così tanto i tuoi pensieri da rendermi incalcolabile- disse Tom con un sorrisetto sarcastico sulla fine della frase, facendo ridere di gusto Robert che gli schioccò un bacio sulle labbra. -semplicemente Susan quando siamo andati a parlare mi ha detto che prima o poi ti abbandonerò come ho fatto con lei, secondo il suo pensiero almeno. Il punto è che io non voglio che sia così. E se, metti caso succeda, che una volta passati attraverso quel macchina non fossi più in grado di riconoscerti? E se non ricordassimo più nulla di ciò che abbiamo vissuto qui? Io non voglio perderti, sei troppo importante per me, sei l’unico motivo per cui continuo ancora a vivere, se tu non ci fossi ora sarei morto, nel senso letterale della parola. Ora che so com’è averti affianco, non voglio più vivere standoti lontano.- Robert disse queste parole tutte d’un fiato e con aria preoccupata, a tal punto da faticare a respirare anche dopo aver pronunciato quelle frasi. -questa, è la cosa più bella che tu mi abbia mai detto, sinceramente non mi aspettavo di significare tanto per te. Nemmeno io posso immaginare la mia vita senza di te adesso che so com’è averti accanto, anche se, mi hai fatto dannare un bel po’ prima di poterti dire ti amo come si deve. Sappi che per me, quello che dice quella donna non ha importanza, e se ti importasse davvero qualcosa di ciò che dice, saresti ancora sposato con lei e certamente non saresti qui con me. Già il fatto che sei qui con me mi fa capire quanto tu ci tenga affinché le cose funzionino e, semmai dovessimo scordare tutto quando attraverseremo quel portale, beh… i sentimenti sono l’unica cosa che non puoi cancellare se sono autentici. Ricostruiremmo tutto, anche se mi hai fatto dannare per dirti ti amo, se il risultato sarà quello di averti accanto, non mi farò problemi a ripetere tutto anche mille volte se necessario. Non preoccupar…- le labbra di Robert zittirono quel poema che stava dicendo Tom da più di 5 minuti, se c’era una cosa che Robert non aveva mai capito da quando conosceva quel ragazzo era, come cavolo faceva a parlare così tanto, anche se, lo avrebbe ammesso anche dinanzi al mondo se necessario, quelle parole lo avevano reso immensamente felice. Tom aveva questo dono straordinario, quello di renderlo felice con delle parole, delle semplici parole.   
La settimana anche se intensa però passò in fretta, ed il loro soggiorno Mosca terminò. Ora dovevano andare dalla famiglia di Tom, era giusto che anche lui la salutasse come si deve d’altronde non soltanto lui stava per non rivedere più nessuno che conosceva. Dopo aver salutato i ragazzi all’aeroporto, i due si imbarcarono sul primo aereo per l’Inghilterra. Un volo di circa 20 ore li attendeva, ciò significava parlare di ciò che a Tom era successo prima di partire per Mosca.   
Erano appena entrati nelle cabine private di prima classe, viaggiare con la Marvel aveva i suoi benefici, quando Robert iniziò il discorso. -Tom ascolta, ti ricordi quello che è successo prima di partire per Mosca? Io credo che ormai sia il caso di parlarne. Vorrei sapere cosa ti può essere successo per averti scatenato una reazione così imponente, senza tralasciare che non ti sei mai comportato in qui modo. So che sei cresciuto tanto ma ti ricordo che io prima di essere Robert Downey Jr., sono stato padre per 20 anni, so quando qualcosa non va.-   
-d’accordo, ti dirò tutto ciò che vuoi sapere ma, mi devi promettere che non dirai nulla su questa persona, io ci tenevo molto a lui.- disse Tom deciso ad aprire una parentesi su questo capitolo della sua vita che riteneva chiuso da 4 anni. -tutto quello che vuoi Tom, farò di tutto per aiutarti.-


	17. Capitolo 16

Tom e Robert si accomodarono sul letto per iniziare a parlare. Robert stette in silenzio per tutto il tempo per far si che Tom si sfogasse per quanto possibile. 

-vedi Robert, tutto è cominciato circa 5/6 anni fa, avevo appena iniziato a recitare il film di "the impossible", avevo conosciuto un ragazzo sul set e siamo diventati migliori amici, al tempo avevo appena affrontato la morte della mia migliore amica avevo bisogno di distrazioni per non pensarci, perciò io e questo ragazzo parlavamo e facevamo di tutto, ci vedevamo più spesso di quanto io vedessi i miei genitori o di quanto lui stesse con i suoi amici. Poi le cose cambiarono, i suoi si trasferirono. Non potevamo più vederci così spesso anche se i rapporti rimasero sempre solidi. 4 mesi dopo il suo trasferimento mi arrivò una lettera a casa in cui diceva che si era suicidato e che, non sarebbe riuscito a vivere lontano dai suoi amici ancora per molto, aveva iniziato a drogarsi bere e fumare. Ogni giorno da allora mi sono sempre accollato la responsabilità della sua morte. Continuo a ripetermi che, se fossi andato più spesso a trovarlo, lui non si sarebbe mai tolto la vita. I suoi genitori, dopo la sua morte, sono tornati in Inghilterra. Ancora adesso non mi guardano in faccia. Continuano ancora oggi a darmi la colpa della sua morte.

Il punto peggiore però non è questo. Mentre eravamo in viaggio quando mi sono accasciato al suolo ho visto una cosa che non mi sarei mai aspettato in vita mia, ancora adesso non riesco a crederci, vorrei che fosse uno scherzo, fatto dai suoi genitori per ricordarmi il mio migliore amico, Ma non ne sono molto convinto. Ho paura, perché so che i morti non tornano dall'aldilà, non voglio passare l'unica ultima settimana che ho con i miei, in balia delle angherie di quei due e nemmeno con l'angoscia di un amico morto tornato in vita.- -Tom non fartene una colpa, so poco di questa storia per stabilire chi sia stato, ma non per questo ti accollerò e accuserò della morte di una persona a cui tu tenevi molto. Fai una cosa, adesso rilassati non ci pensare.appena arriveremo in Inghilterra mentre tu saluti e spieghi la situazione i tuoi, io affitto un auto per una settimana dopodiché andiamo a cercare informazioni su questa persona. Ok?- -ok d'accordo-. 

10 ore di viaggio dopo, Robert e Tom atterrarono in Inghilterra. Fatto il check-out dall'aeroporto, Tom e Robert presero due autobus differenti. Tom per andare dai suoi in centro, e Robert per andare a noleggiare un auto. 

Dopo due ore di viaggio Tom arrivò a casa dai suoi che lo salutarono felicissimi di vederlo, suoi fratelli gli saltarono addosso mentre entrava in casa. Si sedettero tutti sul divano mentre la madre di Tom preparava il tè e chiedeva a Tom, come mai fosse tornato e se fosse solo o se ci fosse qualcun altro. Tom rispose pazientemente a tutte le domande ed i suoi genitori rimasero un po' sorpresi quando seppero che era arrivato fin lì con Robert Downey Jr. In persona. Tom spiegò loro anche della situazione presentatasi ai Marvel's studios e della loro imminente nuova vita nel fumetto. I genitori ed i fratelli di Tom dovettero ammettere, anche se a malincuore, di doverlo lasciar andare, e che si sarebbero accontentati di poterlo vedere al cinema. Per Tom però, le avventure non erano finite lì, doveva scoprire se quel messaggio era frutto dello scherzo di cattivo gusto, di due genitori che volevano vendicare la morte del figlio oppure, se si trattasse del reale ritorno tra i viventi di un morto. Mentre era immerso nei suoi pensieri, il campanello di casa Holland suonò per la seconda volta nell'arco di un'ora. Un Paddy sovreccitato andò ad aprire ritrovandosi davanti Robert Downey Jr. I genitori di Tom corsero alla porta, non credendo alle parole del piccolo di casa Holland, e si ritrovarono anche loro con la mandibola che toccava il pavimento. Si erano abituati mano a mano alle persone che visitavano la casa di tanto in tanto, comici famosissimi che facevano visita esclusivamente al padre di Tom, ma ormai le cose erano cambiate, Tom a questo punto era cresciuto, tanto da legare con persone di calibro ben più alto di quelle che visitavano il padre fino a pochi mesi prima. A quel punto Tom cercava di capire come mai i suoi fratelli ed i suoi genitori non tornavano dall'ingresso, quando arrivò al portone abbracciò Robert. -Wow non pensavo facessi così in fretta, dammi un minuto ed andiamo a questo punto.- sotto gli occhi sbigottiti dei genitori, Robert lasciò un tenero bacio sulle labbra di Tom, lo aveva aspettato quel bacio, da quando erano scesi dall'aereo eppure non glielo aveva ancora dato, ora aveva la sua rivincita, quel bacio tanto agognato, suggellava una promessa d'amore che le persone esterne non potevano capire ma solo percepire. 

Poche ore più tardi, Robert e Tom si trovavano nella casa di quest'ultimo a Londra, alla ricerca di notizie su dove cercare questo morto tornato alla vita. -ascolta Tom, mi piacerebbe saper come si chiamasse questo tuo amico in modo da poterti aiutare.- disse Robert sperando di non far crollare il ragazzo che aveva di fronte, era rotto a tutto pur di aiutarlo, ma vederlo nuovamente piangere, a quello non sarebbe mai stato pronto perché non riusciva mai a consolare le persone. Primo fra tutti lui, lo faceva sentire impotente ma allo stesso tempo padrone del mondo. Non riusciva a conciliare i sentimenti che provava per quel ragazzo, erano troppo intensi per poterli classificare, per potergli anche solo dare un ordine logico. -questo ragazzo si chiamava Chris, aveva pochi mesi più di me- disse Tom -per caso era lui?- chiese Robert, lo conosceva, eccome se lo conosceva -si è lui... aspetta, ma come facevi a conoscerlo Robert?- 

-Tom, questo ragazzo lo conosco perché è mio nipote, o meglio il figlio di mia sorella. E... guarda caso, so che questo ragazzo è vivo e vegeto e so dove abita. Se ti metti una giacca ti ci porto.- Tom allacciò le braccia al collo di Robert dandogli un bacio che il maggiore ricambiò, contento di poter fare qualcosa per l'amore della sua vita. 

In 10 minuti arrivarono a casa della sorella di Robert, fuori un ragazzo che Tom riconobbe come Chris, fumava una sigaretta in compagnia del padre e della madre. Tom e Robert scesero dall'auto e appena Chris lo vide impallidì di colpo. Questa volta Tom era abbastanza arrabbiato, il suo amico gli doveva delle spiegazioni, non solo gli aveva mentito sul fatto di essersi trasferito, oltretutto era stato proprio lui a recapitargli quelle minacce, fingendo fossero da parte dei genitori. Voleva insultarlo distruggerlo emotivamente, ma prima che Tom potesse fare qualunque cosa, Robert partì a razzo ed alzò Chris per la collottola -SEI STATO TU A MANDARE LE MINACCE A TOM? RISPONDI!- Robert era fuori di sé tanto che a Tom fece quasi paura   
-No non sono stato io zio- era palese mentisse, la tensione a quel punto si poteva tagliare con un coltello nemmeno troppo affilato.   
-GUARDA CHE NON CI CASCO MERDINA, SO CHE LO HAI FATTO, SPERAVO CONFESSASSI MA A QUANTO PARE È INUTILE CHIEDERE AD UN CECO DI VEDERE- urlò nuovamente Robert, se Tom non lo stesse vedendo con i suoi stessi occhi faticherebbe a credere che è proprio Robert quello che sta inveendo contro suo nipote, per lui poi... in questo momento Tom si sentiva come uno sfascia-famiglie, d'altronde Robert stava litigando con suo nipote per lui, lui che al massimo poteva solo sperare di non essere una crisi di mezza-età di Robert, lo sperava davvero perché lui lo amava davvero. 

Dopo aver definitivamente tagliato i rapporti con Chris, Tom non si sentiva distrutto, al contrario, si sentiva sollevato. Non aveva una morte in più sulla coscienza. Resta il fatto che comunque si sentiva spaventato all'idea che Robert un giorno potesse abbandonarlo.

-okay... Tom cosa ti turba?- chiese Robert spiazzandolo 

-come fai a sapere che ho qualcosa per la testa?- 

-semplice Tom... ti si legge in faccia che la tua mente è occupata da qualcosa, o me lo dici o te lo tiro fuori con la forza.- 

-okay okay... te lo dico.- Tom cacciò fuori un lungo sospiro per trovare il coraggio di dire quelle parole che gli tenevano la mente impegnata da una mattinata intera -io ho solamente paura...- disse Tom evitando accuratamente il viso di Robert, non voleva che il suo sguardo lo facessero sentire amato, non sarebbe riuscito a dirgli ciò che sentiva in caso contrario. 

-e di che cosa avresti paura? Non voglio che tu ti senta a disagio, qualunque problema me ne puoi parlare tranquillamente Tom- disse Robert infondendo una calma rilassante a Tom 

-okay... ho paura che questa sia solo una cottarella passeggera, ma io non voglio essere solo uno stralcio della tua vita, vorrei solo avere la certezza che niente ci possa separare. Il mio dubbio ormai è questo, io so che i miei sentimenti sono indelebili ma, non posso sapere cosa pensi, posso solo provare ad immaginarlo fallendo miseramente. Ho bisogno di certezze, vorrei solo... solo che tu non mi consideri una cottarella passeggera, io ti amo e non voglio che questo sentimento con il tempo cambi.-

-quindi è questo ciò che turba Tom, il fatto che la mia possa essere solo una cottarella passeggera dettata dalla voglia di cambiare nel bel mezzo di una crisi di mezz'età. Dio Tom potervi dirlo sin da subito, ti avrei smentito immediatamente così da non farti passare una giornata d'inferno. Tom ti amo come non ho mai amato nessuno e ti giuro, te lo giuro su di te, che sei l'unica ragione di vita che amo di più, che non ti lascerò mai. Sei l'amore della mia vita e solo pensare di lasciarti mi fa diventare matto. Vorrei poterlo urlare al mondo intero che ti amo,  credimi se potessi regalarti lacuna lo farei.- Robert si fiondò immediatamente sulle labbra del ragazzo che aveva di fronte. -ti amo e non ti lascerò mai, e se magari stessi dicendo una stronzata, possa un fulmine uccidermi all'istante- e ripresero a baciarsi intensamente fino fare l'amore anche quella notte.


	18. capitolo 17

Era passata una settimana da quando Robert e Tom si trovavano in Inghilterra, dovevano assolutamente ripartire per tornare in America a New York, per accedere al mondo dei fumetti che aveva completamente stravolto le loro vite.   
Robert era triste al voler lasciare l’Inghilterra, perché in un certo senso lo faceva sentire più vicino a Tom di quanto potesse mai pensare di essere. Ultimamente Tom e Robert accusavano un’alchimia senza pari tra di loro, si amavano ogni giorno di più.   
Robert aveva chiamato un meccanico che sarebbe venuto a riprendere la macchina all’aeroporto con il carro attrezzi, fatto il check-in e l’imbarco sull’aereo non restava altro da fare se non vedere un film insieme, mentre aspettavano che l’aereo arrivasse a destinazione. Anthony e Joe Russo andarono a prenderli personalmente all’aeroporto di New York, per poi accompagnarli agli studios… la loro nuova vita stava per cominciare.   
A tutti vennero fatti indossare i costumi di scena, dati dei programmi speciali, ad ognuno venne affidato un comunicatore testato appositamente per quell’esperimento e tanti saluti da parte della produzione, successivamente, uno per uno tutti passarono attraverso il portale della macchina. Tutti, erano completamente spariti e poi ricomparsi dall’altro lato del portale. L’aldilà era come una stanza completamente vuota sulle tonalità sfumate delle gemme dell’infinito, c’era un portale per ogni personaggio, sopra i portali i loro nomi. C’era stato qualcuno di più intraprendente, che decise di passare attraverso il portale di qualcun altro ma era come se una parete invisibile lo bloccasse e lo rendesse accessibile solo a chi interpretava quel personaggio. Era il momento dei saluti per poi rivedersi sotto altre vesti, gli innamorati si scambiarono dei teneri baci, con la promessa di rivedersi subito dopo. Scarlett Johansson e Chris Evans, si diedero un lungo bacio e vennero subito imitati da Chris Hemsworth che, preso da una svolta di coraggio nei confronti della collega, diede un bacio appassionato a Brie Larson, successivamente anche Robert e Tom si scambiarono un bacio quasi disperato, erano più preoccupati di chiunque altro, nel comics si sapeva già che vedova nera ed il capitano avrebbero avuto una storia, e che Captain Marvel e Thor avrebbero avuto una storia d’amore molto appassionata, ma nel Marvel Comic Univers non era mai stata accennata una coppia omosessuale composta da niente popò di meno che da Tony Stark e Peter Parker, praticamente un genio miliardario play-boy filantropo aveva una relazione amorosa con un 17 del Queens, era assurdo per chiunque, ma non per loro.   
Ognuno imboccò la sua strada consapevole che molte cose stavano per cambiare, quello era un punto di non ritorno.


	19. capitolo 18

New York 2012

La battaglia contro i chitauri era appena terminata, gli Avengers erano andati a mangiare lo Shawarma mentre discutevano cosa sarebbe accaduto dopo aver consegnato il tesseract nelle mani di Thor e Loki.   
Ogni attore aveva conservato i ricordi della vita nel mondo reale, tant’è vero che Thor era in pensiero per Carol, sperduta chissà dove nell’iperspazio. Nel mentre anche Tony era preoccupato per Peter, Spider-Man nel 2012 non esisteva ancora quindi Tony era curioso di sapere cosa facesse Peter prima di diventare un supereroe a tutti gli effetti. 

4 anni dopo 

Tony e Steve avevano litigato per gli accordi di Sokovia, ormai non si parlavano più, i rapporti con la frazione di team che aveva deciso di seguire il capitano, erano del tutto andati in fumo. Ma il peggio doveva ancora arrivare, Steve voleva assolutamente vendicare Bucky per il trattamento che aveva subito da Zemo, pertanto aveva deciso di andare in Germania per prendere un volo non rintracciabile verso la Siberia, unica falla nel piano di Steve: Tony conosceva il suo piano ed aveva giurato a sé stesso di fermare Steve con tutte le sue forze.   
Per fermare Steve, Tony aveva bisogno, non solo dell’aiuto di coloro che gli erano rimasti accanto, come Visione, Rhodey, Natasha, T’Challa e un aiuto esterno, che Tony aveva provveduto a rintracciare e recuperare dal Queens. 

Queens 2016, casa di Spider-Man 

Peter stava tornando a casa di sua zia, vivere in quel mondo per lui era fantastico, poteva essere un supereroe ed allo stesso tempo fare tutto ciò che da piccolo aveva sempre sognato di fare, come arrampicarsi sui muri, dondolare fra i palazzi, insomma, essere Spider-Man per lui non era affatto un problema o una fatica, al contrario Tom aveva sempre amato quel personaggio sin da quando era piccolissimo. Ma ciò che non si aspettava per niente è che la fase della Civil War fosse già cominciata. Da quando si erano tuffati in quel mondo, lui non aveva più rivisto Robert se non alle interviste su Tony Stark in televisione. Più che altro la paura più grande di Peter così come di Tom era che, sia Robert che Iron Man non provavano più sentimenti per lui, come se fossero stati cancellati. Peter respinse le lacrime che minacciavano di uscire al pensiero di un probabile amore non corrisposto ed entrò in casa. Quasi soffocò mentre salutava sua zia, Tony Stark ovvero Robert era lì, in tutto il suo splendore per poter parlare con lui e lui soltanto. Era cambiato in meglio da quando lo aveva visto l’ultima volta al di fuori del fumetto, come se niente potesse avvilirlo in quel momento, d’altronde cosa puoi mai aspettarti da una persona diventata supereroe in una caverna?   
-Bene fortunatamente è rientrato prima del previsto, se l’avessi saputo lo avrei chiamato prima così da non farla aspettare così tanto- disse May mortificata -non si preoccupi, l’attesa è più che gradita vista l’importanza della visita, in ogni caso non vorrei sembrare scortese ma vorrei parlare da solo con suo nipote.- poi rivolgendo verso di Peter, Tony continuò il suo discorso -Peter, c’è pervaso un posto o una stanza che possiamo usare per parlare della faccenda?- chiese in modo più formale possibile anche se in cuor suo a Tony esplodevano le palpitazioni, lo aveva rivisto ora, da quando era no entrati nel fumetto, aveva aspettato 4 lunghissimi anni per vederlo esattamente come lo ricordava, e con lo stesso atteggiamento che gli aveva fatto battere il cuore ogni giorno. -si certo, mi segua pure.- disse Peter abbastanza rigido, non voleva rischiare di allargarsi troppo, voleva prima tastare il terreno con gli occhi ben aperti per capire se era cambiato qualcosa nei sentimenti che Robert, prima di entrare nel fumetto, gli aveva dichiarato. Una volta al sicuro nella camera di Peter, Tony chiuse a chiave e chiese mentalmente a Friday di insonorizzare la stanza. Senza nemmeno dare il tempo a Peter di sedersi per poter parlare, Tony si fiondò fra le braccia del ragazzo per unire finalmente quell’abbraccio solitario che aspettava da 4 anni la sua anima gemella. Subito dopo Tony si fiondò sulle labbra del ragazzo che, nonostante fosse sorpreso riuscì subito a ricambiare il bacio che Tony gli stava dando. Una volta a corto di fiato, i due di malavoglia di staccarono ma per mantenere il contatto fisico, Tony fece appoggiare la testa del ragazzo sul suo petto, dove si trovava ancora il reattore ARC. -è bello rivederti, sono stati i 4 anni più lunghi della mia vita, non voglio mai più aspettare così tanto per baciarti di nuovo chiaro?- disse Tony con tono scherzoso verso di Peter per poi scoppiare a ridere insieme a lui.   
-promesso, non ti farò aspettare mai più così tanto per un bacio, hai la mia parola.- disse Peter ridendo ancora per il tono usato da Tony poco prima. -ascolta, c’è una cosa molto più importante di cui parlare ora come ora… io e Cap abbiamo litigato, sai già tutto suppongo, le voci corrono ovunque, anche fra la gente comune, quindi non mi sorprendo che tu possa già saperlo considerata la tua abilità tra i computer, in ogni caso, il Cap sta organizzando una spedizione all’aeroporto in Germania, per poter prendere un volo non rintracciabile e volare fino in Siberia, dove potrà avere la sua vendetta contro Zemo. Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto per fermarlo, in questo momento lui rasenta tutto ciò che si trova al di fuori della legge, non voglio che gli Avengers si sciolgano ma non posso permettere al Capitano di giocare con la vita delle persone per un suo tornaconto personale, è completamente fuori discussione. Mi aiuterai? Spider-Man?- chiedere Tony speranzoso di sentire un sì, anche se non poteva certamente forzarlo, d’altronde Peter doveva avere una sua qualità di pensiero. -accetto, verrò con te e ti aiuterò ma ad una condizione…- disse Peter facendosi un po’ più audace, d’altronde Tony era suo e di nessun altro, potevano solo sognarselo. -dimmi tutto e vediamo cosa si può fare. -vorrei poterti vedere più spesso e non solo una volta ogni 4 o 5 anni, quindi posso venire a trovarti qualche volta e magari stare un po’ con te?- chiese Peter sperando di averlo convinto, si sentiva fin troppo attaccato alla causa "Tony Stark" e non voleva lasciarselo sfuggire. -Peter se era solo questo stavo per chiedetelo io stesso di poter venire da te ogni tanto. Anzi se ti fa piacere qualche giorno puoi venire a stare all’Avengers Center, mi manca dormire abbracciati e svegliarsi insieme come prima, l’altra metà del letto è troppo vuota…- Tony con queste parole aveva lasciato completamente senza parole Peter tant’è vero che gli saltò addosso baciandolo mentre Tony, per nulla sorpreso dalla sua reazione prese a ricambiare il bacio. -quindi ci stai? Sei con me?- chiese Tony fra un bacio e l’altro. -che questo sia un sogno oppure un incubo, per favore non svegliarmi, è il più bello che abbia mai fatto. Sono con te, ovunque tu vada.- rispose Peter riprendendo a baciare colui che lo aveva salvato dalla sua vita.


	20. Capitolo 19

Peter aveva accettato di combattere nella Civil War, a condizione di stare con Tony, cosa che fu presa di buon grado da Tony stesso, il quale non volendo rifiutare una simile occasione di stare con l’amore della sua vita, era carico di adrenalina.   
Ora veniva il grosso, ovvero il dover andare a Berlino a combattere la causa contro il capitano. 

Berlino 2016 

Il combattimento si stava rivelando più duro del previsto, più di qualche volta il team Iron Man si dovette riorganizzare, messo in difficoltà dal team Cap ma alla fine riuscirono a vincere. Erano tutti stremati, in particolar modo Iron Man e Spider-Man, che avevano combattuto come leoni schiena contro schiena, affinché nessuno dei due finisse ucciso dall’altro team.  
Alla fine il capitano ed il suo team furono condannati a passare 2 anni nel RAFT. 

Tony e Peter tornarono all’avengers compound come due stracci, erano tutto un livido, ma ciò non impedì loro di abbracciarsi stretti come non mai. Si erano mancati a vicenda, non si erano visti né sentiti per 4 anni nonostante tutti i tentativi da parte sia di Tony che di Peter. L’aiuto di Jarvis era vano in quel caso. Ogni volta avevano sempre la stessa risposta: *Area non disponibile* oppure *rapporto interpersonale non consentito*. A quanto pare il macchinario disposto dalla Marvel non faceva saltare le tappe fra due personaggi del mondo, seguendo apertamente il copione che veniva impartito al macchinario da fuori.   
A tanto pare però, il copione comprendeva che Iron Man e Spider-Man avessero una storia, altrimenti il bacio che si stavano dando sarebbe stato bloccato dal sistema stesso. Ciò li fece felicissimi, potevano avere una storia in quel mondo senza che nessuno potesse dire assolutamente nulla su quello che provavano.  
Quella notte, Peter e Tony la passarono insieme, ed ogni volta per loro era come se fosse la prima, in qualsiasi contesto si trovassero. 

I giorni passarono, Peter e Tony convivevano già da un mese, e niente sembrava disturbare la quiete che si era creata fra i due. Avevano una relazione stabile e nessuno dei due poteva desiderare di meglio.   
Quel giorno Tony, Peter ed i restanti avengers del team Stark, si stavano dedicando alla salvaguardia del pianeta. Una nuova minaccia stava spuntando fuori da Asgard. 

Ragnarok dopo aver sconfitto Hela e tutti i suoi sottoposti, si era dedicato alla distruzione di Asgard e dei nove regni creati da Odino. Il risultato era che Thor non aveva più modo di fermare una tanto potente minaccia, una minaccia assetata di potere, al punto da richiedere altri pianeti oltre ai nove regni.   
Ragnarok infatti, cominciò a spostarsi di pianeta in pianeta, di galassia in galassia finì a giungere nei pressi della terra. Bottino troppo succulento per rinunciare come se nulla fosse. Infatti Ragnarok per la terra aveva altri piani, ovvero riuscire dove altri avevano fallito. Distruggere gli Avengers e dominare i terrestri, questo era il grande piano di una delle entità più malvagie di tutto l’universo Marvel, anche se, nel copione nulla di tutto ciò era scritto. Da fuori Anthony e Joe Russo ammiravano la scena sbigottiti, sfogliando e ri-sfogliando il copione per vedere se Kevin Feige avesse approvato qualche cambiamento di cui, loro due e tutto il cast non erano a conoscenza, ma non trovarono nulla. Una minima teoria era che il mondo Marvel si era ribellato al suo stesso sistema, facendo rischiare seriamente la vita agli attori presenti all’interno del macchinario stesso.   
Terrorizzati i due corsero dall’amministrazione per raccontare tutto ciò che a loro non quadrava.   
Se delle persone fossero morte nel macchinario, la Marvel avrebbe potuto chiudere i battenti e rinunciare al più grande sogno di Stan Lee: rendere reale il mondo che aveva faticato tanto per creare, anni della vita di un uomo sarebbero andati in fumo, assieme alla vita di persone innocenti che volevano rendere realtà l’unico desiderio di un vecchio troppo stanco per realizzare da solo le sue volontà.   
Kevin Feige, al posto di rassicurarli mise altra carne al fuoco, dicendo ai fratelli Russo che non aveva mai approvato dei cambiamenti senza dire niente a nessuno, e che quindi il sistema aveva una falla non riparabile. Terrorizzati, i tre cercarono di mettere fine a quell’assurdità, ma non poterono fare altro che guardare, mentre Ragnarok faceva a pezzi Giove per poi passare al pianeta successivo ovvero Marte. In troppi stavano rischiando di morire per un capriccio del sistema. 

Nel frattempo Tony si accorse che qualcosa non andava, Jarvis dopo una scansione accurata dello spazio, non rilevava più i pianeti da Marte in poi, cosa che lo turbò parecchio.   
Si chiese come fosse possibile che da Marte in poi i pianeti “sparissero” dal radar. Per maggiori chiarimenti inviò una sonda supersonica, e nel giro di una settimana, Tony e Peter, ormai anche lui a conoscenza di ciò che Tony aveva scoperto, appresero una notizia assurda. Giove, Saturno, Urano, Nettuno e Plutone erano letteralmente esplosi, lasciandosi dietro rocce infuocate e asteroidi vaganti per lo spazio.   
Capendo che ciò che era successo, era purtroppo irreversibile, Tony e Peter si impegnarono per scoprire come fosse potuta succedere una cosa del genere e, soprattutto, se fosse ipoteticamente potuto accadere anche alla terra, e a quel punto, come evitare tutto ciò.   
Mentre Tony Peter scrutavano lo spazio, tramite la telecamera della sonda, alla ricerca di qualche indizio, la sonda stessa venne attraversata da qualcosa di infuocato. Poco prima che esplodesse, la telecamera mostrò a un Tony e a un Peter esterrefatti, il volto della causa di tutto ciò: Ragnarok


	21. Capitolo 20

Dopo che tutti gli Avengers vennero messi al corrente di ciò che stava accadendo nell’universo, si consultarono tutti insieme per capire come fosse possibile che il macchinario della Marvel stesse elaborando una gaffe così grande, mettendo a rischio la loro vita.   
-tutto ciò non dovrebbe accadere- urlò Steve in preda all’ira -lo sappiamo capitano, ma ora dobbiamo trovare una soluzione, o moriremo sul serio.- disse Tony mentre intrecciava la sua mano con quella di Peter da sotto il tavolo. -e soprattutto, dobbiamo trovare un modo per rimanere uniti e per sopravvivere.- disse Natasha Romanoff con voce stanca.  
Ormai, fuori dal macchinario denominato MARVEL, si stava scatenando il panico generale. A causa della scarsa documentazione su quella nuova minaccia, che era stata vista solamente nel mondo della mitologia norrena, da cui derivava Thor, ed in maniera molto superficiale tra l’altro. Dovevano tuttavia cercare di documentarsi il più alla svelta possibile per poter comunicare ai partecipanti al progetto MARVEL, le debolezze di Ragnarok. Ma, una volta appurato che non vi erano informazioni un minimo rilevanti su Ragnarok, tutta la troupe dovette informare il cast, dell’imminente pericolo e della mancanza di fonti e informazioni su Ragnarok. In quell’esatto momento nel MARVEL, gli Avengers stavano cercando tutte le informazioni possibili da carpire su Ragnarok, trovando del materiale non molto rilevante ma nemmeno inutile. Una volta assemblate insieme tutte le informazioni che avevano, la squadra si rese conto che nulla avrebbe potuto fermare la minaccia Ragnarok, se non le gemme dell’infinito. Le gemme dell‘infinito, a detta di Doctor Strange, erano 6 oggetti primordiali creatisi dal potere generato dalla potenza e dall’irruenza del big bang. Queste gemme non solo raffiguravano tutti i poteri da donare agli esseri che avrebbero dominato quel sistema universale, ma avevano una loro ragione, letteralmente un’anima. Governare tutte le gemme insieme, senza che esse si ribellassero era possibile solo e soltanto, se ad usare il loro potere fosse stata una persona pura nell’animo, una persona veramente degna di utilizzare una tale purezza. Fu così che gli Avengers cercarono in ogni modo e maniera di fermare Ragnarok, interrogandosi in primo luogo su chi avrebbe dovuto schioccare le dita. Banner si fece avanti. -se le gemme lo permetteranno, potrei schioccarle io le dita. D’altronde riceverei molti meno danni rispetto a voi, sono la persona con più radiazioni gamma nel corpo tra noi.-  
Dopo queste parole Banner si voltò verso Natasha alla ricerca di un’ammirazione che, purtroppo non arrivò. Una volta arresosi all’eventualità del fatto che Natasha non lo avrebbe mai e poi mai ammirato, tutti erano pronti a fermare una volta per tutte, la minaccia costituita da Ragnarok. 

New York 2 mesi dopo 

Erano due mesi che gli Avengers combattevano Ragnarok ed avevano già subito delle perdite. Visione infatti ci aveva lasciato le penne, così come Wanda.   
Mentre tutti gli altri Avengers piangevano per la loro morte, Ragnarok continuava impietoso la sua attraversata del sistema solare fino ad arrivare alla Terra.   
Nel frattempo Tony e Peter avevano ideato un piano, per racimolare tutte le gemme dell’infinito mancanti ed inserirle nel guanto a nano-tecnologia di Stark.   
Si sarebbero divisi ed avrebbero cercato le gemme attraverso le varie dimensioni.   
La gemma della mente venne strappata via da Visione poco prima che morisse, pertanto era già in possesso degli Avengers, Strange aveva dato il suo consenso nel prestare la gemma a Stark in caso di bisogno. Ora mancavano la gemma dell’anima su Vormir, la gemma del potere custodita su Xandar dalla Nova Corp, e la gemma della realtà, custodita su ovunque dal collezionista.   
Il problema non si presentava per la gemma del potere, dato che la Nova Corp si era detta più che disponibile nel dare la gemma, anche perché ultimamente era diventata un rischio enorme tenerla al loro quartier generale. Loki al contrario non voleva cedere la gemma dello spazio, nella quale vedeva l’opportunità di riempire il trono al posto di suo fratello Thor.  
In pratica a conti fatti, Tony e Peter avevano una gemma mentre altre cinque mancavano all’appello ma due erano disponibili all’uso. Dovevano sottrarre la gemma dello spazio a Loki, la gemma della realtà dal collezionista, prendere la gemma si Xandar, ed infine prendere la gemma dell’anima su Vormir.  
Gli avengers partirono alla volta di Asgard per prendere la gemma da Loki e ripartire alla volta di Ovunque. Formarono dei gruppi tra loro per poter recuperare le gemme con un solo viaggio.   
Stark fornì le tute le poter viaggiare nello spazio, individualmente per più di un mese. Tony e Peter sarebbero andati da Loki e quindi su Asgard per la gemma dello spazio, Natasha e Steve sarebbero andati dal collezionista e quindi su ovunque per la gemma della realtà, mentre Thor e Carol Danvers sarebbero andati dalla Nova Corp, per la gemma del potere ed infine Bruce e Clint sarebbero andati su Vormir dalla gemma dell’anima.   
In tutto ciò però il destino non era dalla parte degli Avengers, tant’è vero che, una volta entrati nello spazio profondo, le armature di bruce e Clint ebbero un malfunzionamento che costrinse i due a rientrare immediatamente nel compound Avengers. I restanti Avengers, in contatto radio, valutarono su chi dovesse andare su Vormir. Alla fine, tutti insieme giunsero alla conclusione che, chi fosse tornato prima, doveva avvisare gli altri membri del gruppo ed andare su Vormir a recuperare la gemma. 

Asgard 

Tony e. Peter, arrivati su Asgard andarono immediatamente al cospetto di Odino, per poter discutere della situazione di Loki e della gemma in modo formale. Odino infatti si mostrò disponibile a cedere la gemma anche contro il volere del figlio, recuperato e rinchiuso nelle carceri di massima sicurezza di Asgard, perciò il lavoro di Tony e Peter finí quasi immediatamente. I due, soddisfatti del loro operato, tornarono indietro per poi ricapitolare l’accaduto con i restanti membri della squadra, via radio. Tuttavia per Natasha e Steve, il lavoro era tutt’altro che destinato a concludersi tanto in fretta. 

Ovunque 

Il collezionista, geloso della gemma, non voleva cederla, ed aveva obbligato i due a dare un’occhiata all’intero magazzino a costo di far scegliere ai due un’altra cosa da chiedere. Non voleva assolutamente cedere via la gemma, al punto che era arrivato ad offrire il suo intero magazzino per quell’oggetto così prezioso per entrambi, sapendo anche che ai due serviva, il collezionista era fermo e deciso sulla propria decisione. Dopo due ore, e messo alle strette sul destino nel proprio magazzino e della gemma stessa, il collezionista si ritrovò ad accettare di vendere la gemma per una cifra esorbitante, circa 100.000 monete. 

Una volta terminato su Asgard, i due si diressero verso Vormir, per poter trattare e ricevere la gemma. Tony e Peter avvisarono via radio Natasha e Steve e poi partirono alla volta di quella palla arancione che poi sarebbe diventata il pianeta Vormir. 

Xandar Nova Corp 

Thor e Carol stavano perdendo la pazienza. La persona che aveva promesso la gemma, onori degli onori, non riusciva più a trovarla. Perciò sia Thor che Carol dovettero cercare la gemma assieme a tutta la Nova Corp.  
3 ore dopo, la ricerca finalmente giunse al termine, ed i due uscirono dall’edificio della Nova Corp con la gemma in mano. 

Vormir 

Peter e Tony, erano su Vormir da 5 minuti, e già volevano abbandonare quella landa desolata. I due camminarono incerti per quasi 30 minuti, fin quando non avvistarono la vetta più alta di quel mondo. I due senza perdere tempo la scalarono grazie alle tute. Appena in cima, ai due, si attanagliò lo stomaco di una sensazione spiacevole, vennero colti da un senso di malinconia, dispiacere e disagio, fin quando non decisero di mettere da parte le emozioni negative, e di concentrarsi sul salvare la terra e tutti i suoi abitanti.   
I due si diedero un lungo bacio, come per sigillare quel momento, nella terra di quella landa desolata, per poi attraversare l’arco che si trovavano davanti e camminare con le mani intrecciate, verso la loro paura più grande.


	22. Capitolo 21

10 passi, 10 fottutissimi passi ed avrebbero avuto la gemma. Ma qualcosa di più minaccioso si prospettava sulla strada verso di essa.   
Compiuti i 10 passi, ancora con le mani intrecciate, Tony e Peter scorsero una figura molto rarefatta, quasi un fantasma di colore nero, fluttuare verso la loro direzione.   
Era il guardiano della gemma... Teschio Rosso, ex comandante dell'Hydra, il primo villain della storia Marvel.   
I due strinsero ancora più forte le mani.   
-io sono teschio rosso, guardiano della gemma dell'anima, per avere suddetta gemma dovrete sacrificare la persona a cui tenete di più al mondo.- l'annuncio glaciale, quasi meccanico fece irrigidire i due.   
Tony e Peter erano bloccati su Vormir da circa un'ora, l'unica a cui entrambi tenevano di più era l'altro.  
-uno dei due deve sacrificarsi e... sappiamo bene entrambi a chi toccherà...- disse Peter prendendo un sospiro. -Già, credo che entrambi sappiamo a chi toccherà sacrificarsi per un bene superiore.- diede corda Tony. I due cominciarono a correre verso il dirupo ostacolandosi l'un l'altro, ad un certo punto privi di forze i due si accasciarono su di una roccia.   
-Ho come l'impressione che non abbiamo in mente la stessa persona...- disse Peter affannato -Già hai ragione, ma non posso permettere che tu butti la tua vita al vento, devi andare avanti con o senza di me... so che è egoistico da parte mia chiederti una cosa del genere ma, una volta andati via da qui, va avanti con tutte le tue forze... certo, disperati una settimana o due, e poi va avanti ma con grandi rimorsi.- disse Tony ormai rassegnato, non voleva che Peter, la persona a cui teneva di più, si sacrificasse per questa causa, doveva assolutamente proteggerlo... a tutti i costi.   
Mentre Tony però riprendeva fiato, Peter aveva ricominciato a correre verso il burrone dello scambio, Tony corse subito dietro di lui, per fermare quella pazzia che voleva evitare a tutti i costi. Amava troppo quel ragazzino, per permettergli di uccidersi.   
I due caddero, e si afferrarono all'ultimo secondo al bordo del burrone.   
Peter si reggeva a Tony che sosteneva entrambi al bordo de burrone.   
-hey Pety, ora, io ti faccio aggrappare al burrone, cerca di non scivolare... io mi lancio. Non posso permetterti di fare quella fine!!!- disse Stark ansimando per la fatica.   
-Perché??? Perché non puoi permetterlo, non sono più di un ragazzino. Lei è... lei è invincibile, riuscirà a risalire psicologicamente dopo la mia morte, io non potrei mai farlo, finirei per sprecare ogni cosa che lei ha sacrificato per farci stare assieme. Non posso permettermelo, lei deve vivere, è l'unico che può guidare gli Avengers.- disse Peter sull'orlo delle lacrime.   
-sai perché non posso permettere che tu muoia??? Perché ti amo troppo per lasciarti andare. Io vorrei tanto stare con te Peter, vorrei davvero vivere la nostra storia come ogni coppia, ma so che non potremmo mai, perché il mondo è pieno di pregiudizi verso l'ignoto. Vorrei dirti di venire a vivere da me, ma so che non potremmo farlo a causa di un mostro di fuoco che può essere soppresso solo da una gemma che si trova su questo pianeta infernale. E... volevo chiederti di sposarmi, Peter, perché ti amo, ti amo da impazzire, ma so che non sarà possibile perché oggi uno di noi morirà, ma ti giuro sulla tua vita, che è la cosa più importante per me, che non ti lascerò morire, né oggi né mai!!!- un discorso lungo, e intenso tanto da consumare le forze di Tony mentre lo pronunciava e di Peter mentre lo ascoltava. Peter, una volta terminato il discorso di Tony disse con le lacrime agli occhi dalla commozione. -Signor Stark... Tony... lei è la persona più importante della mia vita. Mi creda vorrei anch'io vivere come una coppia normale, fregandomene dei pregiudizi altrui, non mi importa di chi sparla di noi, io volevo, voglio e vorrò sempre stare con lei. Dispiace anche a me che sia una gemma dell'infinito a separarci, una gemma che dovrebbe sconfiggere il male non crearne alle persone. E infine, anche io vorrei davvero sposarla signor Stark, vorrei venire a vivere da lei, anzi da te, Tony. Vorrei vivere ogni giorno con te come se fosse l'ultimo perché so che insieme potremmo fare cose straordinarie. Apprezzo tutto ciò che hai fatto per me, apprezzo anche che mi abbia chiesto di sposarti e di vivere assieme, ma... non posso permettere che tu muoia, ti Amavo, ti Amo e ti Amerò per sempre sappilo.-  
Detto questo Peter si lanciò dalla rupe sotto gli occhi esterrefatti di Tony, il quale lanciò un grido di disperazione che risuonò in tutta la vallata, Tony cercò di lanciarsi, per portare via il corpo di Peter, ma un teletrasporto inaspettato lo trasportò dove era atterrato con Peter su quel maledetto pianeta.  
Il suo Peter era morto. 

Il corpo di Tony era steso su una landa desolata, coperta a malapena da un filo d'acqua cristallina, era assetato, tanto assetato, stanco di corpo e distrutto mentalmente. Peter, l'amore della sua vita era, morto sotto i suoi occhi. E lui, l'adulto, quello che aveva giurato sulla vita di quel ragazzo a cui teneva tanto lo aveva lasciato morire. Mai e poi mai, di sarebbe ripreso. Aveva deciso, una volta usate le gemme, lui sarebbe morto. Ed avrebbe raggiunto il suo Peter. No, Peter era troppo buono per poter essere raggiunto da uno che aveva ucciso tante persone, una volta morto sicuramente lui sarebbe finito al girone più profondo dell'inferno mentre Peter era già fra gli angeli, o magari accanto a Dio. Ciò non lo sorprendeva per nulla, Peter era una delle persone più buone che Tony avesse mai conosciuto. 

Afferrata la gemma nella mano, Tony prese il volo verso casa, con l'unica cosa, come certezza per il suo futuro. La morte, l'unica prospettiva che aveva nei confronti della sua vita, ormai insignificante e senza ragione. 

Tony spiccò il volto e raggiunse la terra in meno di due giorni.   
Si mise sotto per costruire il guanto che lo avrebbe portato alla morte. Un guanto con la capacità di trattenere tutte e 6 le gemme.   
Gli Avengers vennero a sapere della morte di Peter appena Tony tornò da Vormir. La prima che gli corse incontro fu Natasha, che comprese immediatamente che qualcosa non andava. Tony era tornato solo, inoltre aveva una faccia da morto, come se avesse perso la sua più grande ragione di vita.   
In dieci minuti gli Avengers vennero messi al corrente da Tony, il quale mentre raccontava il fatto, scoppiò a piangere circa 4/5 volte. Infine svenne per la stanchezza, e venne condotto in una stanza dove potesse riposare. 

*Nel sogno*

Peter si avvicinava sempre di più, Tony cercava di toccarlo, di abbracciarlo, baciarlo e dirgli quanto gli fosse mancato ma non poteva farlo, in realtà non poteva fare nulla. 

*fine sogno*

Ci volle una mezz'ora abbondante prima che Tony potesse riprendersi da quel sogno, Peter, il suo Peter era morto, e lui non poteva fare nulla per cambiare in minimo modo la situazione. Era impotente difronte a ciò che accadeva davanti a suoi occhi.  
Come un burattino. Come in un incubo.


	23. Capitolo 22

Erano passati due mesi dal sacrificio di Peter per la gemma dell’anima, Tony ancora non riusciva a farsene una ragione.   
Peter era tutto ciò che aveva di bello nella vita, ed ora, tutto era scomparso per una fottuta gemma, che pretendeva una vita in cambio della sua comparsa. Maledetta, una gemma dell’infinito che pretendeva una vita, non era una reliquia pura. Solo un’usurpatrice di felicità.   
Tutte le gemme dell’infinito erano state recuperate, ora mancava solo un guanto in grado di reggere la loro potenza. Tony voleva svilupparlo con la nano-tecnologia, ma ora che Peter era morto non riusciva a dedicarsi completamente al lavoro.   
In 4 mesi però il guanto venne finito, le gemme vi vennero applicate. Era tutto pronto per distruggere Ragnarok.   
Bruce indossò il guanto, ma poco prima di schioccare le dita. Un’enorme massa rossa occupò i cieli della terra.   
Ragnarok era arrivato per rendere la terra sua schiava. Ragnarok piantò la sua spada nel nucleo della terra. Essa di spaccò in due come fosse fatta di burro. Bruce schioccò le dita per sistemare il problema, prima che miliardi di persone potessero rimetterci la vita. Gli effetti delle gemme dell’infinito sbalzarono via Ragnarok per poi farlo precipitate su Vormir. Il pianeta Vormir venne distrutto, per nutrire la fame insaziabile di Ragnarok. E così anche l’ultimo ricordo di Peter venne cancellato dalla faccia dell’universo.   
Nelle ultime ore di pace gli Avengers fecero la conta dei danni e delle perdite. Per fortuna nessuno era morto ma molti erano feriti gravi. Visione era entrato in corto circuito, per fortuna era qualcosa di riparabile. Wanda aveva un taglio sull’addome che aveva già fasciato con l’aiuto di Natasha, pochi altri erano feriti in maniera leggera e molti erano illesi, ma Bruce aveva le ferite più pesanti. Nonostante l’alta presenza di radiazioni gamma nel suo corpo, le gemme avevano corroso la parte sinistra dello stesso.  
Per fortuna non era in pericolo di vita poiché le radiazioni gamma venivano assorbite dal suo stesso corpo.   
Mentre tutto erano intenti a cercare di riprendere fiato dopo ciò che era successo, i radar della tuta di Tony rilevarono un oggetto non identificato penetrare l’atmosfera e precipitare appena pochi metri più in là. Tutti accorsero attorno a quell’oggetto.   
-Tony vieni a vedere!!!! È una persona!!!- urlò il capitano. Tony corse verso il capitano è ciò che vide lo scioccò.   
Per la prima volta in vita sua Tony era senza parole, era completamente bloccato sul suo posto. Non poteva fare altro che aprire e chiudere gli occhi per vedere se fosse un allucinazione, uno scherzo di poco gusto del suo cervello.   
Dopo una decina di minuti il ragazzo si mosse. Tony corse da lui e lo baciò. Non lo faceva da mesi, ed erano sembrati un’eternità ma, finalmente il suo Peter era di nuovo fra le sue braccia.   
Tutti gli Avengers erano commossi, e corsero attorno a Peter e Tony che ancora si stavano baciando.   
In quei giorni, la Avengers compound venne giudicato una delle basi più sicure in tutta l’America. La scuola di Peter venne trasferita al compound, e tutti avevano appreso la morte di Peter già mesi prima.   
Una volta visti tutti gli Avengers affollati attorno ad un cratere corsero tutti fuori ignorando i loro professori che impartivano loro di tornare dentro.   
La classe di Peter appena lo vide steso a terra fra le braccia di Tony Stark mentre abbracciava Tony dopo il lungo bacio appena dato. Si gettarono tutti su Peter, in primis MJ e Ned, ai quali Peter era mancato molto. Lui abbracciò entrambi nonostante fosse ancora steso nel cratere con la tuta di Spider-Man addosso. Una volta che i due amici si alzarono, Peter si tirò su con le ragnatele, era stanco e si vedeva lontano un miglio, ma la battaglia non era ancora finita. Ragnarok era di nuovo stagliato nei cieli del pianeta. Gli Avengers concordarono tutti sul doverlo distruggere in maniera permanente.   
Gli Avengers combatterono per ore, ma nulla riusciva a sconfiggerlo. Nemmeno captain Marvel. Non riuscivano ad avere la meglio su quel mostro di fuoco. Tutti gli Avengers dovevano tentare qualcosa di impossibile pur di metter fine alla follia di quel gigante.   
Tutti stavano combattendo come leoni e successivamente sbalzati via. Peter elaborò un piano, ma per metterlo in atto aveva bisogno che Tony non guardasse dalla sua parte.   
Tony però non staccava gli occhi da lui nemmeno per un microsecondo. Aveva troppa paura di perderlo di nuovo. Peter lo capiva, d’altronde anche lui aveva sofferto in questo modo per molto tempo quando erano ancora nel mondo reale.   
In un attimo si presentò l’occasione adatta per Peter, Tony venne chiamato da Captain America per difendere visione di nuovo in cortocircuito a causa della spada di ragnarok. Peter non ci pensò due volte, prese il guanto, ma quanto Tony lo vide fu troppo tardi. Peter aveva appena schioccato le dita. Il potere delle gemme uscì da sotto la pelle di Peter. Fino ad entrare nel cuore e fargli lanciare un urlo disumano. Tony volle correre da Peter per poterlo aiutare, ma venne sbalzato via dal potere delle gemme stesse. Queste ultime entrarono nella mano di Peter al posto delle nocche.   
Ragnarok si dissolse. Peter venne sbalzato via alla velocità della luce fino a sbattere la schiena alla parete del compound.   
Poi tutto divenne buio...


	24. Capitolo 23

Un fischio insisteva nelle orecchie ed entrava nel cervello di Peter, tanto che non gli dava assolutamente pace.   
Peter tentava di muoversi ma non riusciva nemmeno ad aprire gli occhi. Il respiro era mozzato, non riusciva a prendere fiato, il solo provarci infatti gli sconquassava il petto. Nel frattempo Ragnarok era polverizzato e sparso al vento mentre Tony era immediatamente corso verso Peter. Era spaventato, eccome se lo era. tanto che gli avengers stessi lasciarono a Tony la via libera per correre da quel ragazzino che gli aveva donato una nuova vita.   
-Peter!!! Peter ti prego apri gli occhi!!!- Tony era non spaventato, ma terrorizzato. Si sentiva letteralmente impotente.   
Per fortuna i primi soccorsi cominciarono ad arrivare. Peter venne portato immediatamente nell’ospedale più rinomato di tutta New York, ovvero l’ospedale di fiducia di Tony Stark. 

I medici portarono Peter in sala operatoria, per poter operare sulla colonna vertebrale, dichiarata frammentata ma riparabile a causa delle nano-particelle nella tuta, che avevano provveduto a non sfaldarla ma a tenerla unita.   
Erano 12 ore che Peter si trovava in sala operatoria, ed erano esattamente 12 caffè extralarge super-concentrati che Tony consumava, pur di non dormire per andare a trovare Peter non appena fosse uscito dalla sala operatoria.   
Dopo 14 ore in sala operatoria Peter venne condotto nelle sale di degenza, ma in prognosi riservata. Il capo equipe prese Tony in disparte. -ascolta Tony, non ti parlo da medico ma, quasi da fratello, se questo può aiutare. Stavamo perdendo il ragazzo, in sala operatoria, ha avuto un collasso per circa 4 volte, saremmo usciti 4 ore fa altrimenti, il problema in se, è che, nell’ultimo collasso, il cuore di Peter ha smesso di pompare ossigeno per circa 10 minuti. Il ragazzo è entrato in coma, e oltretutto non sappiamo se abbia riportato danni permanenti al cervello. Non voglio tormentarti Tony, ma… lo da amico ti consiglierei di cominciare fartene una ragione, anche se sopravvivesse potrebbe probabilmente vivere come un vegetale. Mi dispiace Tony… se vuoi vederlo la sua stanza è la 215…-  
Tony, piangendo lacrime amare, si diresse verso la stanza 215, e pensare che pochi mesi prima, in quella stessa stanza gli avevano somministrato gli antidepressivi ed i tranquillanti. Quando ci andava per suo conto la strada per arrivarci non sembrava nemmeno così lunga, a Tony invece quel percorso sembrò non finire mai.   
Per fortuna, dopo un tempo che sembrò infinito, Tony giunse difronte alla camera di Peter. Tony titubò per qualche secondo prima di entrare nella stanza. "e se questa fosse l’ultima volta che fosse riuscito a vedere il suo Peter?" "e se una volta sveglio, Peter fosse rimasto un vegetale?" "o se, non si fosse minimamente ricordato di lui?" Ora si che Tony era spaventato, ma facendosi coraggio entrò nella stanza di Peter.   
Vederlo lì, steso nel letto, bianco cadaverico e pieno di tubi, rese Tony inquieto, per la terza volta in meno di 10 minuti scoppiò a piangere.   
Per un mese, Tony tornò a casa solo per 5 o 10 minuti, per lavarsi mangiare qualcosa e tornare all’ospedale con l’armatura.   
Fu un mese letteralmente struggente per Tony, per fortuna però, dopo quella mesata così stancante finalmente, i tubi vennero rimossi dal corpo di Peter, lasciando solamente un tubo per i nutrimenti.   
Dal canto suo Peter, voleva svegliarsi, eccome se lo voleva, ma non riusciva a muoversi, non riusciva nemmeno ad aprire gli occhi. "quanto tempo era passato? Un giorno? Un mese? Un minuto? Un secondo? Non lo sapeva" Peter sentiva solo un fuoco allucinante ma allo stesso tempo un freddo glaciale alla mano destra. Non riusciva spiegare come, ma ricordava il fatto delle gemme e della sconfitta di Ragnarok, sperava che Tony non si stesse disperando accanto al suo letto. Mentre Peter in ogni secondo cercava più e più volte di aprire gli occhi.   
Ci aveva provato centinaia e centinaia di volte ad aprire gli occhi fin quando, dopo due mesi Peter finalmente ci riuscì.   
Riesci a sentire la testa di Tony sulla sua mano, mentre gli sussurrava di svegliarsi mentre piangeva.   
Era cosciente all’inizio, mentre veniva operato alla schiena ed era terrorizzato mentre si riprendeva dai blackout del collasso, poi il buio totale appena terminata l’operazione, impaurì Peter ancora di più, ora non riusciva nemmeno a percepire il tatto.   
Peter si ricordò di ciò che Tony gli aveva sempre detto. "- tu sei un guerriero Peter. Molto più di me- disse Tony dopo una nottata trascorsa a fare l’amore -non dire stupidaggini!!! Sai meglio di me che l’unico guerriero qui sei tu. Sei fuggito da una grotta colma di killer super armati, grazie solo alle parti di un missile, sei 10.000 volte più intelligente e sveglio di me. Non riuscirei mai ad essere come te, anche se lo voglio con tutte le mie forze.- disse Peter girandosi verso di Tony e appoggiando la sua testa sul petto di quest’ultimo. -io dico che tu sei capace di tutto ciò che vuoi, ma su una cosa mi hai già dato prova, che sei il migliore di tutti. Sei l’unica persona in grado si farmi vivere.- un bacio appassionato suggellò le loro parole."   
Passarono 3 mesi dalla sconfitta di Ragnarok. I medici ormai si erano rassegnati allo status di Peter, per fortuna l’ospedale in cui era ricoverato era privato e costicchiava parecchio, perciò non avevano problemi per i posti letto. Avevano solo paura che quell’uomo potesse impazzire se quel ragazzo fosse morto, dato che praticamente viveva nella stanza di quel ragazzo.  
Quella mattina verso le 4, Tony si svegliò a causa di un’attacco di panico, la paura di una possibile morte di Peter, gli causava incubi da 2 mesi ormai.  
Come sempre Tony si svegliò di soprassalto, alzò la testa per prendere fiato, e farsi passare l’attacco di panico, fin quando, non sentì una mano accarezzargli la testa per cercare di calmarlo.   
Tony aprì e chiuse velocemente gli occhi per accertarsi che non fosse uno scherzo del suo cervello. Tony si rese conto che non era uno scherzo del suo cervello, era Peter, il suo Peter. Era vivo, e lo stava aiutando a superare un attacco di panico creato inconsciamente da lui.   
Tony ci mise 10 minuti a calmarsi mentre abbracciava Peter, per poi riaddormentarsi insieme.   
La mattina dopo, alle 8 Tony chiamò il capo equipe che aveva operato Peter, per fargli visitare il ragazzo e vedere se avesse riscontrato danni permanenti o semi-permanenti a lungo termine.  
La visita durò all’incirca 4 ore, ma il capo equipe alla fine uscì dalla sala TAC per poi comunicare a Tony che il ragazzo non aveva riportato danni di nessun tipo. Ma avevano trovato delle strane sostanze circolare nel sangue di Peter, queste sostanze partivano dalle nocche della mano destra, cosa che parve abbastanza strana ai medici. Tuttavia quest’ultimi lasciarono correre poiché scoprirono che queste sostanze erano alla base della guarigione di Peter. Le gemme, tra le quali la gemma che aveva preteso al morte stessa del suo padrone, lo aveva in realtà salvato.  
Il ragazzo venne dimesso circa due giorni dopo, quei due giorni furono all’insegna di baci e coccole da parte di Tony, ma soprattutto di visite infinite da parte dei medici, ma finalmente anche quel supplizio terminò. Anche quell’incubo era terminato.


	25. Capitolo 24

6 anni dopo

Ci sono tante cose che regolano il corso di una vita, prima si nasce, poi si incomincia a crescere seguendo varie tappe, come camminare, parlare, mangiare da soli. Al contempo, insieme alla crescita arrivano anche le perdite: come l’ultima volta che sei stato preso in braccio da mamma e papà, come l’ultima volta in cui hai tenuto loro la mano per attraversare la strada. Tante piccole e grandi cose, che si susseguono nel tempo dando un senso logico a ciò che viviamo. Ma nel corso della vita non solo si nasce e cresce, ma si cerca il/la compagno/a ideale, con cui passare il resto della vita, si cerca di avere una famiglia con uno più figli con questa persona. È dopo che la vita ci ha lasciato tutto questo, però, che ci ricorda con un dispiacere simile ad una coltellata, che nulla è nostro per sempre, che ogni cosa va restituita, con gli interessi. Tutto questo Tony o meglio Robert, lo sapeva bene, lo aveva vissuto sulla sua stessa pelle. La sua vita però non era molto parsimoniosa con lui, dato che ogni cosa che essa gli regalava se lo vedeva sottratto e restituito più e più volte nell’arco della sua vita.   
A quanto pare, la maggior parte degli scherzi del destino, nella sua vita, erano legati in maniera indissolubile a Peter.  
La vicenda di Ragnarok era passata, ma non dimenticata. Tutti ormai avevano ben presente cosa significasse aver paura di morire e di non vedere più la persona che li ha resi felici fino a quel momento con la sua sola presenza.   
Tante cose erano successe in 6 anni. Ma la cosa più sconvolgente riguardava Peter.   
Da quando si era svegliato il ragazzo provava dei sentimenti contrastanti nel suo cervello, aveva la costante paura che Tony un giorno si fosse stufato di lui e si fosse cercato una donna, che avesse soddisfatto i suoi bisogni. Peter era terrorizzato.  
Una mattina Tony si svegliò di buon’ora, erano circa le 8 del mattino, ma Peter accanto a lui non c’era. Tony inconsciamente pensò che il ragazzo avesse bisogno di una boccata d’aria e che fosse uscito per farsi un giro.   
Come ogni mattina Tony scese in cucina e chiese a Friday di preparargli un caffè molto zuccherato e i documenti da firmare. Visto che il ragazzo non ci sarebbe stato per un po’,Tony preferiva anticiparsi il lavoro. Erano circa le 10 quando il telefono di Tony cominciò a squillare. Dall’altro lato de telefono era Natasha, con una voce insolitamente preoccupata. -Nat, che succede, sono un po’ impegnato al momento-. -Si tratta di Peter... lui, è sparito-. Il cervello di Tony cominciò a sparare sinapsi a più non posso, cercando di capire dove potesse essersi cacciato il ragazzo.   
-Friday, esegui una scansione del multiverso. Da qualche parte dovrà pur esser finito no? non può essersi smaterializzato-.  
-Elaboro-. Rispose una voce meccanica femminile che dopo poco aggiunse -signore, so di essere una macchina, o meglio, un’intelligenza artificiale atta ad eseguire ogni suo ordine e richiesta, ma... comprendo a pieno la sua preoccupazione per il ragazzo, deve sapere che è uscito ieri sera verso le 9 come le avevo comunicato, poi però non è più rientrato, pensavo che lei sapesse dove fosse il ragazzo, ma a quanto pare mi sbagliavo-.   
-non preoccuparti Friday, anche se sei una macchina, non sei infallibile-. Tony appena seduto sulla poltrona nera del suo ufficio, era chinati in avanti con una mano a circondare la fronte, Tony pensava così velocemente a dove potesse trovarsi il ragazzo che aveva paura potesse fumargli il cervello.   
Intanto Peter si trovava su di un palo, in mezzo ad un sentiero a riflettere e guardare il panorama. Ben presto gli arrivò una chiamata da Tony, aveva scoperto dove si trovava, come al solito nascondere qualcosa a quell’uomo era un impresa non da poco, anzi, Peter avrebbe definito l’impresa titanica e impossibile. Dopo pochi minuti arrivò Tony con una nuova scintillante armatura dall’inconfondibile colore rosso e oro.   
-Peter, grazie al cielo ti ho trovato-. Disse Tony come se si fosse liberato di un peso opprimente. -Perdonami Tony solo, avevo bisogno di riflettere-. Disse Peter dispiaciuto, aveva fatto preoccupare Tony per una sua questione mentale. -Peter, c’è qualcosa che non va? Perché se è così la risolviamo immediatamente- disse Tony sedendosi accanto a Peter che si era appena seduto a terra. -No... cioè si... okay non lo so nemmeno io cosa dire, semplicemente ho paura. Ho una paura matta che tutto questo finisca prima o poi. Che troverai veramente un’altra persona con cui passare il resto della tua vita e con cui avere una famiglia concreta e...-  
Peter non terminò mai il discorso, Tony fu più veloce nel fargli cambiare idea baciandolo, fu un bacio dolce quello di Tony in una risposta quasi disperata di Peter nel non volerlo lasciare.   
Tornarono insieme a casa facendosi una passeggiata nel bosco. Ad un certo punto Tony bloccò Peter ad un albero.   
-Tony che fai?- chiese Peter spaventato e sconvolto, era successo così all’improvviso che i suoi sensi di ragno non avevano fatto in tempo ad attivarsi per avvertirlo de pericolo. -giurami... giurami solennemente che non scapperai mai più ti prego!!!- Se Peter in quel momento era spaventato, Tony era terrorizzato, non voleva perderlo ed aveva sperato fino alla fine che non gli fosse successo nulla di male, forse si stava preoccupando troppo ma Tony non riusciva a sopportare di non vederlo mai più. Improvvisamente la testa di Tony si accasciò appoggiata al petto di Peter mentre entrambi piangevano -ti prego giuramelo!!!- urlò stavolta il più grande -te lo giuro- singhiozzò Peter accarezzando la testa di Tony mentre piangevano, -non ti lascerò mai più-  
Passarono poche settimane dal fatto, Peter e Tony erano stesi sul divano a vedere un film ignorante, uno di quei film e che ti faceva morire dalle risate già dai primi 5 minuti. Peter si era accucciato sul petto di Tony che aveva il mento appoggiato sulla testa di Peter. Spesso e volentieri Tony mollava dei leggeri baci sulla testa del più piccolo. In un primo momento il film venne anche ascoltato dai due, ma subito dopo venne ignorato mentre la coppia cominciò a baciarsi e a spogliarsi. Avevano bisogno l’uno dell’altra in quel momento. Quella notte lo fecero, con il sottofondo delle risate e delle battute ignoranti film.   
La mattina dopo i due si svegliarono con il televisore in standby ed una coperta presa da Tony per vedere il film, che poi avevano ignorato. Peter accucciato sul petto nudo di Tony dormiva profondamente, “quella notte lo aveva proprio distrutto” pensò Tony fissandolo. Peter dal canto suo era felice e sereno, avevano bisogno di staccare la spina per un po’.   
In quei sei lunghi anni, ne erano successe di cose ai due fidanzati, primo fra tutti avevano iniziato a convivere. Evento che sia Tony che Peter spettavano da quando Ragnarok era arrivato a minacciare la terra. Peter aveva finito l’università con il massimo dei voti, e tutto ciò rese orgogliosi sia Tony, che la zia May, ma soprattutto avevano detto alla zia di Peter che loro due si frequentavano. All’inizio lei la prese male, pensando ai tanti lati negativi di quel rapporto, ma Peter e Tony la convinsero cercando di farle capire quanto Peter stesse bene in quella situazione, la zia May in quel momento fu felice che suo nipote avesse trovato la felicità in una persona così uguale ma così diversa da lui.   
Insomma tante cose erano successe in quei sei anni, alcune più importanti, altre con più impatto, altre quasi superficiale. Qualche volta erano sogni e qualche volta erano incubi, ma entrambi si ripromisero di superarli insieme, fino alla fine dei tempi.

Okay ragazzuoli belli, la storia è finita. Mi spiace averci impiegato tanto a scrivere il capitolo, ma ho avuto tanti problemi, tra mia nonna, la scuola (già, quest’anno è il 4°liceo che ruba il mio tempo per scrivere), e tutti gli altri impegni. Comunque spero che questo lungo capitolo di chiusura sia di vostro gradimento. Come sempre vi ricordo che in futuro non molto lontano ci sarà un sequel, solo non aspettatevi ma massima puntualità ultimamente non ho molto tempo per scrivere ma, la cosa mi piace. Inoltre volevo annunciare che insieme ad una mia amica conosciuta su wattpad ho aperto una fanpage su Instagram il suo nome è starker.fanpage andate a seguirla perché ci saranno tante storie anche li che arriveranno piano piano. Un bacione alla prossima


End file.
